Gohan Goes To Highschool
by TW1
Summary: Chapter 14 up. This is Gohan/Videl, mostly humor with some romance. Another serious chapter. What's happening to Gohan now that he's confronted with the Cell-games footage?
1. Starting School

Note, I fixed a problem with this Chapter. I originally used the greater and smaller than characters (which I can't get to show properly here, shift+, and shift+.) to qoute thoughts, but then after Jewels pointed out some strange sentences to me, I check and noticed that somehow half of those thoughts had dissappeared so I've switched to ' for thoughts and " for speaking, hopefully that should correct the problem.  
The problem probably comes from the fact that FF.net also accepts HTML as input and HTML uses those two characters in its code. It should be fixed now and make some more sense.  
Thanks to Jewels for bringing this to my attention.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and prefrably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Shameless self-advertisement:  
At the same time as posting this, I'm also updating my other fic, Life is Strange, it's Gohan and Videl romance. If you haven't read it yet, please do if you like the idea, don't judge it on the summary I'm no good at writing those.  
  
Just to let you know this is going AU just about from the moment Gohan first sets foot in Satan city. Though I will try to stay close to the official story-line the purpose of this fic, and indeed the whole concept of fanfiction would be defeated if I were to stick precisely to the official story.  
Also there may be major OOC in here at some point, I'm not sure yet.  
This first chapter follows the line of the series to a great extend. But it's starting to break away at the end of this chapter and will rapidly stray further and further from the official story in upcoming chapters.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 1: Starting School  
  
Gohan smiled to himself as he entered Orange Star Highschool for the first time, he always felt good after stopping crime. A quality he probably got from his father's side, a desire to do good.  
He easily found his way to class, they'd send him his schedule along with the book list and other things so he didn't have to stop over at the office first. His feelings about starting school were somewhat mixed. He was already getting a bit rusty from his mom not letting him train as much as he'd like to, and school probably wouldn't be a lot of help in that department.  
On the other hand, he really would like to meet some people his own age, but that too had it's draw back, he'd have to seem normal, whatever that was supposed to mean.  
'It's probably just the word used for everything I'm not.' He thought with a chuckle to himself.   
'Let's have a look at the real stats and at what I'm pretending to be:  
Son Gohan, Age 18 real stats:  
Background: Demi-Saiyan.  
Hobbies: Reading, fighting crime, Martial arts.  
Strenght: Probably the most powerful fighter on Earth, thanks to Piccolo insisting I keep training every once in a while I'm still just a little ahead of Vegeta.  
Claim to fame: Stolen, I beat Cell, but they think that idiot did it.  
Now for what I have to pretend to be:  
Son Gohan, Age 18 pretend stats:  
Background: Human.  
Hobbies: Just reading and studying.  
Strength: Normal human.  
Claim to fame: None, or do they give a nobel prize for nerdy-ness?  
Well that shouldn't be too hard should it?'  
The teacher called him into the class.  
"Uhm. Hi, my name his Gohan. Nice to meet you." He said, by way of introduction.  
"You can sit anywhere you like." The teacher told him, as the guys in the class looked unimpressed and some of the girls started giggling talking about how cute he was.  
"Yoohoo, new boy, there's a seat here." A blond girl called from one of the top rows.  
"Thanks." Gohan said as he made his way over there.  
"Nice to meet you." He told the girl as he sat down.  
"Hi I'm Erasa, with a E and this is my friend, Videl. You'll never guess who her pop is, she's the daughter of the one and only."  
"What Hercule?" Gohan asked.  
"Yes." Erasa said.  
"Wow that must be really neat." Gohan said. "You being the daughter of a celebrity and all."  
'Even if he is a horrible, lieing fake.' He added in thought.   
Videl just snorted.   
'Neat isn't a word I'd chose, more like frustrating.' She thought.  
"You know." Erasa said. "Being the friend of the the daughter of a celebrity is good too."  
'Come on, quit it with the come ons and pay attention to class.'  
"So where do you live Gohan?"  
"The 439 mountain area."  
"Wow that's like five hundred miles from here."  
"Well it takes a while to get here, but that's just how dedicated I am to my studies." Gohan said, nervously scratching the back of his neck.  
The statement seemed to be strange enough to shut even Erasa up and Gohan could get down to business and concentrate on the lesson.  
  
The next time Gohan got nervous wasn't much later, there was a slight break between classes while they waited for the next teacher to come, and Videl choose this time to turn to him with a look on her face that might just make Vegeta envious.   
"Gohan!" She said rather loudly. 'Let's see if I can get a confession out of him with what I just realised.'  
"Yes Videl."   
"I just remembered something, what the Gold fighter was said to be wearing, red pants, a white shirt and a black vest."  
"Wow." Erasa said. "You and the Gold fighter dress alike Gohan."  
'How can anyone be that dumb?' Gohan wondered. 'But she may have just saved me.'  
"I guess we both have good taste." He said, smilling and again scratching his neck nervously.  
'He might be telling the truth.' Videl thought. 'After all his hair is the wrong colour.'  
"There's now way a little book nerd could be a super hero." Sharpner remarked from his position next to her.  
"Didn't you ever hear of Superman?" Videl asked.  
"That's fiction Videl." Sharpner said dismissively. "This is the real world."  
  
A few rather boring hours later Gohan reached the last class of the day, PE. This would be the easiest class to mess up in. Both because he was Saiyan and because he used his Ki, his muscles were a lot more concentrated than any 'normal' human's. This meant that even if he didn't use his Ki during class he could still jump several hundred feet, like his father had done at the 21st-Tenkaichi Budoukai.  
Not to mention the fact that he could run faster than anyone else there and his reflexes were so fast the Human eye couldn't even see most things before he reacted to them.  
'Come on Gohan,' he thought, 'it can't be that bad, I heard we're starting on base-ball, at least you've done that before, so how hard can it be to seem normal at it.'  
He got changed and went out onto the field doing his very best to push his Ki down as far as he could, almost down to a normal human level.  
He got assigned to Videl's team, and she didn't seem to happy about it.   
'I guess that means she doesn't think I'm the Goldfighter anymore.' Gohan thought. 'After all you wouldn't be disappointed to have a guy on your team if you thought he had super powers.'  
"Okay." He heard Videl say with a sigh. "You're in right field Gohan, you know where that is right?"  
"Uh, yeah, to the right, right?"  
"Right, just go." Videl said, walking up to the plate to pitch.  
'Man,' she thought to herself, 'I hope he's at least some good, or we're in a lot of trouble, Sharpner's up first and he tends to hit toward right field, but we'll have to see. He has to hit the ball first and I'm pitching.'  
"Ready for a strike Sharpner?" She called teasingly.  
"More like a home run." He responded.  
'Damn I hate that cocky grin of his.' She thought as she prepared to throw.  
She got ready and threw the ball, building up speed with all her might before releasing it.  
The ball flew fast, but apparently Sharpner could still see it, because with a thud that made Videl feel slightly nausiated the bat hit the ball and it zoomed up into the air seeming like it was going to go out of the 'stadium'.  
Hearing surprised gasps Videl turned around looking toward right field to see Gohan with his glove raised, holding the ball. He seemed to almost be floating at the pinacle of an incredible jump, she couldn't tell exactly from the distance, but it seemed as if he'd jumped at least thirty feet. She could see his lips moving, but he was to far off for her to hear the sound.  
"Okay," Gohan said to himself, "I've caught it, and the runner on third has left the base so if I throw it to third he'll be out. Okay, nice and easy now."  
He threw the ball as softly as he could, but apparently not soft enough, because when it arrived at third base it found the glove of the fielder that was standing next to the plate easily enough thanks to Gohan's aim, but the unfortunate player was knocked back by the force.  
Fortunately his foot stayed on the base even after he fell down and so there was a third out and the two teams switched places.  
"Hey Gohan you're up to bat." Videl told him as they reached the dug-out.  
"Okay." He shrugged and walked up to the plate, taking the bat.  
'Now remember Gohan.' He thought to himself. 'That jump hasn't done anything to ease anyone's suspicions, so you'd better be careful.'  
He looked over to Sharpner who was now pitching. The blond boy was glaring at him, clearly wanting revenge for that caught homerun ball.  
'Ha.' Sharpner thought. 'I'll just aim for him and see how high he can jump on that. Nobody stops my homeruns and gets away with it. Besides nerd-boy just got lucky on the jump. I bet he'll duck like a sissy anyway.'  
Gohan watched as Sharpner threw and saw the ball coming towards him, on a direct trajectory to hit him.  
'Hmm. It's going pretty fast, I have an idea that might work.' He moved the bat to protect himself, making sure he held in under the correct angle to the incoming ball. The ball hit the bat and basically just bounced off it and up, Gohan only gave the tiniest of pushes with the bat during impact.  
The ball shot up and forward, clearly heading out of reach of any member of the fielding side and Gohan just jogged lightly around the bases while the rest of the team cheered him on.  
"Wow, great work Gohan." Videl said as he took his seet.  
"Thanks, but it wasn't that great." He said, trying not to make it sound like a big deal. "He threw so hard that all I had to do was hold the bat at the right angle and give a little extra push as the ball bounced off, anyone could have done it."  
  
A few hours later Gohan was flying home on the Nimbus. The rest of his day had been pretty uneventful, except for having to ditch Videl, who was following him on his way out.  
In stead of heading home straight away he decided to go to Capsule Corporation, to see Bulma. Maybe she could find a way for him to be able to fight crime without being recognised.  
Indeed she did find a way setting him up with a cool outfit with a black undersuit, a green, loose fitting Gi, a red cape and a strange open helmet. The only way to get the helmet on or off was with the transformation button on his watch.   
The helmet was really unusual but Gohan liked it. It covered his forhead and had a visor in front of his eyes, but it was it didn't cover the top of his head. From the top of his forhead it went around his head to the top of the back of his head. While from the Visor it went over his ears and then down behind them, to fasten under his chin. It was made of something that seemed to be a cross between metal and fabric, all black, matching the under suite perfectly, with the exception of the visor which was dark blue.  
"Why didn't you hide my hair?" Gohan asked.  
"Well if I did the helmet might get blown off if you needed to transform," Bulma explained, "so now you can just transform every time and nobody will come looking for you because they'll think you're a blond."  
"Great idea, thanks Bulma."  
"You're welcome, I used a lot of technology from the Saiyan armour, so it should all be just about bullet-proof, not that you need it, but at least you know the visor won't break."  
"Okay, I have to go home now, or mom is going to get out her frying-pan." Gohan cringed at the mental picture.  
"Okay, fly savely."  
"I will, bye Bulma."  
"Bye Gohan."  
Gohan smiled as he flew over Satan city alongside the Nimbus.  
'Should I put in an appearance?' He wondered. 'Maybe imprint a new immage of the Gold-fighter in everyones minds? No, I'll wait till tomorrow morning, that way I can put some thought into what to call myself, if not Gold-fighter.'  
  
The next morning Gohan could get up somewhat later, Nimbus was fast, but still took an hour to cover the 500 miles between home and school, he could fly it in twenty minutes himself.  
He didn't use his new found ability to sleep in however but decided to go to town early so he could put in an appearance before school started.  
"Bye mom, bye Goten." He yelled as he took of after breakfast. "And remember Goten, Nimbus is all yours now."  
"Thank you big brother."  
With a smile on his lips that was there when ever Goten was on his mind Gohan set course for Satan city.  
  
When he reached Satan city he was surprised to see the same bank he'd stopped from being robbed the day before was again the scene of a fire fight.  
'Do they rob that bank everyday or something?' He wondered as he flew down.  
In a few seconds the fight was over. Three crooks were on the ground, looking slightly damaged, but not beyond repair.  
"Thank you." The bank's manager said, stepping outside.  
"Why are you getting daily robberies?" Gohan asked.  
"Well that should be over tomorrow." The manager told him. "I'll be glad when the shipment of diamonds we're storing is off my hands it's making me a nervous wreck."  
"Well don't worry sir, I'll try to keep an eye out."  
"Thank you."  
Just then the press started to arrive.  
"Mr. Gold-fighter. Mr. Gold-fighter." One very aggressive reporter started to shout as she jumped out of her car. "Could you tell us, do you want to be called the Gold-figher, or do you have another name."  
"Of course I have another name." Gohan said, in a fake deep voice. "I... AM... THE... GREAT... SAYAMAN." He accompanied his name with a few poses.  
The press looked... well the press looked... Gohan really didn't know, but they looked something.  
Actually the press was slightly bewildered by the strange poses.  
'What is this guy, a hero or an escaped lunatic?' Was a question that was on many of their minds.  
"Well I must be going now." Gohan stated flying off hearing the gasps of the surprised reporters on the ground below.  
When he reached orange star highschool he landed on the roof and after checking to make sure it was safe transformed back into himself.  
'Well that was fun. Now for my next day of school.' He thought as he raced down the stairs and to the classroom.  
  
  
***  
Next time in Gohan Goes To Highschool. How will Videl react to a new super-hero that's also fighting crime? Will Gohan loose his silly poses? What dangers does the life of a highschool student hold for Gohan? Will I come up with a more original title for all of this? Will you have been nice and have left a review? Will it have had a title suggestion? 


	2. I’m Just A Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
Also I do NOT own I'm Just A Girl by No Doubt.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and prefrably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Just to let you know this is going AU just about from the moment Gohan first sets foot in Satan city. Though I will try to stay close to the official story-line the purpose of this fic, and indeed the whole concept of fanfiction would be defeated if I were to stick precisely to the official story.  
Also there may be major OOC in here at some point, I'm not sure yet.  
  
Just another note with this chapter, hopefully the full blown humor should start in the next chapter. I can't write completely plotless stuff so I'm sort of building up to the real jokes at first.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 2: I'm Just A Girl  
  
Videl Satan was very annoyed as she slipped into her seat next to her friend Erasa. She'd gotten a call about a robbery at the bank where the Gold-fighter had shown up the day before only to see him again doing her job. And as if that wasn't enough another source of frustration was just 2 seats removed from her. The mysterious Son Gohan, a guy that got perfect scores on his entrance exams and seemed like a bookworm, yet he'd jumped over thirty feet and hit a homerun in baseball the other day. Also he lived 500 miles yet when she'd tried to follow him he'd just been walking until he'd suddenly been gone.  
'What's up with this guy anyway?' She wondered as she glanced over to him. 'He lives so far off that it would take me over 2 hours to get there in my jet-copter, but not only is he on time, he's early. And he doesn't look tired or anything as if he had to get up real early.'  
"Videl!" Erasa's voice brought her out of her daze.  
"What is it?"  
Erasa leaned closer and started to whisper. "Why are you looking at Gohan like that?"  
"Was I?" Videl asked, while mentally kicking herself. 'Great now she's probably thinking I'm after him, and if he noticed I may just have another Sharpner on my hands.'  
"Well I think so, though it seemed like you were looking through him, through everything for that matter. I must have waved my hand in front of your face 20 times before you responded."  
"Oh, I was just thinking."  
"About Gohan."  
'Great she's at it again, if I don't look out she'll try to get us together if we're not careful.' "Well a little, about that jump he made yesterday, there's more to him than meets the eye."  
"Oh, I know that, he just has to be hiding some muscles under that shirt of his."  
"I didn't mean it in that way." 'Gee, doesn't she ever think about anything other than boys and looks?'  
Erasa looked genuinely puzzled.  
"I mean he seems like he's hiding something." Videl explained.  
"Yes I told you, muscles."  
'That's it, blondie is getting on my nerves.' "No I mean it's like he's got a secret."  
"Oh..." Erasa finally seemed to sort of understand... "You mean you think he's gay or something?"  
Apparently not...  
"* Sigh * Just forget about it Erasa, ok?" 'I swear her head is so empty I'm surprised it doesn't give off a permanent echo.'  
"Oh, okay, so you wanna hear what Kenny said to me the other day."  
"No." Videl responded knowing it wouldn't do her any good.  
"Well you see I was like at the movies with him and he says to me..."   
Fortunately Videl never found out what Kenny had said to Erasa because just then the teacher came in and class started.  
  
A few hours later Videl headed out to lunch with just one thought on her mind. She had to make sure there was at least one boy sitting with her and Erasa or she would have to listen to everything Kenny had ever said. And that probably wouldn't be the end of it. Erasa was a good friend, but when she got started on the subject of boys...  
"Gohan." She said rather loudly, spotting a suitable candidate to serve as a distraction for Erasa.  
"Yes Videl." Gohan said turning, stuttering and blushing a bit.  
"Would you like to sit with me and Erasa for lunch?"  
"Uh, sure Videl." He was still nervous, and sure it showed. "That would be great."  
"Okay, let's head outside." Erasa chirped, practically towing the other two through the halls and out the door, hanging on to Gohan especially tightly.  
Outside they headed for the bleachers, but when they arrived there were no places left, all the seats were filled with others eating their lunch.  
"Damn." Videl muttered under her breath. "There's no seats left."  
"No problem." Gohan pulled out the capsule with his lunch and threw it down, causing a picnic table with seats on either side to appear. "Have a seat."  
Both girls were still staring in shock at the table when he sat down, but Gohan wasn't aware of it.  
Just as Gohan was seated and ready to begin eating Videl regained her composure and did what she always did when she was surprised, she attacked.  
"Gohan." She snapped, causing the young demi-Saiyan to look up again. "What is this thing? I've never seen this type of Capsule before."  
Gohan scratched the back of his head the way he always did when he was forced to do some quick thinking.  
'I can't just say: Oh, Bulma Brief owner of Capsule Corporation gave it to me for my lunch, and as a test run for it's launch next year. But the test run might work.'  
"Oh, I got it through a friend." He answered, a little vaguely. "It's in the experimental stage now, so this is on a test basis, CC is hoping to launch it next year."  
"So I take it this friend works for CC?"  
"Yeah." 'Well sort of anyway, she does own the place next to working there.'  
"That must be great." Erasa said, finally coming to her senses again. "I bet you can get all kinds of info on upcoming products and stuff, and CC is usually really secretive about that sort of thing."  
"Yeah." Videl said. "I remember one time my father wrote to ask when their newest jumbo jet would become available, and they replied that when it became available there would be a press release."  
"What, did it end with that?" Erasa asked.  
"No," Videl replied, "he was pissed so he wrote the owner, Bulma Brief, asking her if she could tell him when it would be updated."  
"And?" Gohan enquired, knowing what sort of response Bulma was likely to have sent.  
"He got a note back that read: When I feel like it, and sooner if you stop wasting my time. Signed Bulma Brief."  
Gohan chuckled a little, people who tried to write to Bulma directly had an adverse effect on her temper, to put it mildly. "Well with that out of the way, let's eat." He suggested.  
Suddenly the girls noticed the food that covered literally every square inch of the table.  
"That's your lunch." Erasa shrieked pointing at it.  
"Yeah, I know it's not much, but it should tie me over 'till dinner." Gohan said, completely misinterpreting her surprised tone.  
Videl and Erasa both sweatdropped.  
THAT, wasn't much. Not much for what, a candlelight dinner for King Kong and Godzilla?  
Gohan meanwhile was blissfully unaware of their surprise unable to focus quite correctly as Saiyan always were when eating. The girls' shock doubled as they watched him eat, clearing the table of all food in just under ten minutes.  
"Kami." Videl whispered as he cleared the last plate of it's contents, then she snapped at Gohan, angry at him for surprising her. "How the hell can you eat like that?"  
"Like what?" Gohan asked really not seeing anything out of the ordinary about the way he ate. After all he'd always eaten like this.  
"So much and so fast." Videl stated, not knowing what to think of Son Gohan at this point.  
"I uh, I guess I always eat uh, like that." Gohan sort of stuttered, blushing and mentally kicking himself for letting others see something unusual about him.  
'Insane.' Videl thought.  
"Oh, you must tell me your secret." Erasa squealed. "How do you keep your figure when you eat so much?"  
'Figures, she would ask that.' Videl commented mentally.  
"I don't know." Gohan replied thinking that brining up a part alien metabolism wouldn't be a good idea. "I just do."  
  
It took Gohan a lot of effort to ignore the feeling of Videl glaring at him the rest of the day. Especially since she was using the same glare she had the day before, a look so penetrating and unnerving it would probably make Vegeta jealous.  
When at long last the final bell rang Gohan hurried to the roof where he waited for a while until he was sure he was alone, and more importantly, sure that Videl had left the area.  
Finally he pushed the button on his watch and Sayaman took the skies, flying, rather more slowly and leisurely than usual towards the 439 mountain area.  
  
He was almost out of Satan city when he spotted Videl, apparently she'd run into some crooks, because she was facing a group of rather angry looking men.  
He swooped down to help, but stopped half way there, as the fight started and Videl appeared to be doing fine without his help.  
As the fight started Gohan noticed music coming from the open door of a nearby bar, and apparently Videl noticed it too, because she seemed to almost move to the music.  
#  
Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
#  
The leader of the crooks might like a ribbon around his eyes now, it might have absorbed some of the impact of Videl's kick to his face. Gohan thought with a smile.  
$  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
#  
Being exposed was also crook #2's problem, as his fighting stance was pathetic and Videl easily knocked him down.  
#  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
#  
Well crook #3 didn't seem to enjoy Videl's firm grip of his hand, Videl didn't seem thrilled about it either, but used it to toss him carelessly into a nearby brick wall.  
#  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
#  
'She is at that.' Gohan mused. 'But she's also strong, she might make a good mate.'   
'Argh, my Saiyan side is doing the thinking again, mate, she doesn't even like me.'  
#  
So don't let me have any rights  
#  
Well with crook #4 down they were probably about to hear their rights. As for Videl's she did have them, and was more than capable of defending them herself.  
#  
Oh...I've had it up to here!  
The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
#  
The crooks were certainly in the mood for running and hiding now, but Videl had them cornered in an alley so #5 bit the dust alongside his fallen comrades.  
#  
I can't do the little things  
I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear  
#  
Crook #6 was certainly getting well acquainted with fear as Gohan saw Videl use her all-powerful glare on him.  
#  
'Cause I'm just a girl.  
I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night  
I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes  
#  
Well that was fast, with a single blow to the head #6 had gone down leaving just two more crooks to go.  
#  
I'm just a girl.  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype  
Oh...I've had it up to here  
Oh...am I making myself clear?  
#  
Well Videl had certainly made herself clear. #7 was down also, first a punch in the gut and then a hit with both hands in the back of his neck sent him down to the ground.  
#  
I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
#  
Well the crooks were about to be introduced to life in captivity, because Gohan Saiyan ears could pick up the sirens just a few blocks away as the police raced to the scene.  
#  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to  
Is making me numb  
#  
Crook #8, the last man standing was certainly feeling numb now, after a few sharp blows to the face and neck that send him to the ground.  
#  
I'm just a girl. My apologies  
#  
'Bit late for that, isn't it Videl.' Gohan thought with a chuckle as he noticed her lips starting to move a long with the lyrics as she dusted of her hands.  
#  
What I've become is burdensome  
I'm just a girl. Lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison  
Oh...I've had it up to  
Oh...I've had it up to  
Oh...I've had it up to here  
#  
The police were on the scene and as the crooks were taken into custody Gohan swooped down to congratulate Videl.  
"Great fight Videl."  
"Who are you?"  
'Oh shit, I'm still Sayaman.' "I am the great Sayaman." He put his fake deep voice on again and accompanied the name with some cool (A/N * snickers *) poses.  
"So, Sayaman, how do you know my name?" 'Duh girl, you're a celebrity remember, you figure out how he knows your name.'  
'I thought you were me.'  
"Uh, well, uhm." Sayaman was having a bit more trouble with the question. "Well you're Hercule's daughter and you fight crime, you're famous." 'Oh boy I hope she didn't notice the delay when my first instinct was to say from school.'  
'Why did he wait so long to say that, maybe he just didn't expect the question, or maybe he knows me from somewhere else as well.'  
"So," she questioned, "since you're the new super-hero in town, why didn't you jump in and help?"  
"You didn't need help." Gohan simply stated. "The first one you got down was the only one carrying a weapon, he was reaching for it when you knocked him out, the others didn't have any guns, so you could handle them, if there had been danger of shooting I would have been there."  
"What do you mean by that, I don't see how you could handle bullets any better than I could." Videl started to feel very annoyed as Sayaman chuckled at her remark. She shot him one of her glares and he stopped.  
"Sorry." He apologised. "It's just that you're so sure of yourself when the complete opposite is true, go borrow a gun from one of the cops and I'll show you."  
'Is this guy for real?' "All right, I'll get the gun."  
She walked up to one of the cops and politely asked is she could borrow his side arm. He gave her a funny look but agreed and she walked back over to Sayaman.  
"Okay I've got the gun, so now what."  
"Shoot me." He said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure, just shoot."  
"Okay, it's been nice knowing you. Any last words?"  
"Lot's of 'm but I won't need any here."  
Videl aimed for his arm and pulled the trigger. She expected blood to start spouting from a wound any second but it didn't happen. He still just stood there.  
"Is your suit bullet proof or something?" She asked.  
"I'm not sure, the helmet is, but I'm not sure on the suit, but I don't need the suit to be bullet proof." He stated, opening one fist to reveal the bullet she'd just shot at him.  
'What the hell is this guy made of?' She wondered.  
"Miss Videl." The officer who's gun she'd borrowed came sprinting into the alley. "What happened?"  
"I was just proving a point officer." Gohan stated, showing the bullet in his hand. "Miss Videl had trouble believing me when I told her I can catch bullets, but if you'll excuse me, I must be getting home."  
As a parting gesture he tossed the bullet at Videl's feet as he took off.  
"I don't know who you are Sayaman." Videl muttered under her breath. "But I'm going to find out, and when I do, I'll find out exactly how that trick works."  
  
  
***  
Next time in Gohan Goes To Highschool. Videl's quest to find the true identity of Sayaman continues and Gohan has some reasons to be worried about school. Why, find out next time.  
  
Okay, here's chapter two, sorry it took a while but I had writer's block on both my fics, and then I wrote a first version of this chapter which stunk, so I had to redo the whole thing. Hope you enjoy it and please read and review. 


	3. PE Again

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and prefrably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Just to let you know this is going AU just about from the moment Gohan first sets foot in Satan city. Though I will try to stay close to the official story-line the purpose of this fic, and indeed the whole concept of fanfiction would be defeated if I were to stick precisely to the official story.  
Also there may be major OOC in here at some point, I'm not sure yet.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 3: PE Again  
  
Videl sighed as she sat down on Friday morning. Her week had gone nowhere fast. There had been no large crimes these last few days, so no chance for her to discover anything about Sayaman and she hadn't made any progress on unraveling the mysteries of Son Gohan either.  
But maybe today would give her an opportunity to discover some more about Gohan. Friday had their second PE class of the week and that class had been where the mystery had started on Monday. How could a guy who's whole attitude usually seemed to scream nerd jump like that. For that matter how could he eat like that, though she'd only discovered his weird eating habits Tuesday.  
  
A number of extremely boring hours later Videl made her way out to the Base Ball field along with the rest of the PE class. She was very happy, both because she'd finally get to do something other than sit again, and because PE was the last class of the day, and in deed the week.  
She fixed her stare on Gohan who became a little nervous.  
'Why does she look at me like that.' He wondered. 'I get the feeling I'm a tree and she's planning to chop me down or something.'  
'I am going to figure out his secret.' Videl told herself. 'And when I do that cutie will be all mine.' She shook herself mentally. 'Argh, my feminine side is trying to take over and it's making me think like Erasa!' She mentally screamed feeling horrified.  
  
A few minutes later when the last of the students had arrived the coach started to talk. "All right class if I can have your attention." The group slowly grew quiet and he continued. "Now I have a rather special announcement to make, and it pleases me greatly that I can make it. We have a very special guest teacher today. A living legend in baseball. He played with the Titans for a while before disappearing from the scene of pro-ball, where to, to this day nobody knows, and now suddenly he's started playing again. Again with the Titans and he's already considered to be the best player in the league. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about, he'd the one and only..."  
"Yamcha!" Gohan yelled in surprise, cutting off the coach, as the man walked onto the field.  
"Gohan!" Yamcha sprinted towards the group. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well if you'd bothered to show up for the Kame-house reunion last month you would know mom is sending me to school here. And speaking of that reunion, where were you?" The question had a rather aggressive tone to it that stunned most of Gohan's classmates.  
"I was sick, so Puar wouldn't let me go, you know how she is."  
"Yeah, but since when are you a pro-ballplayer?"  
"Like he said, since this season, Puar kept nagging me about the bills needing to be payed. But tell me, did anything unusual happen at the party, anything else I should know about?"  
"Well the most unusual thing was you not being there. Krillin, Tien and me played with the idea of forming a search party, while Vegeta suggested sending out a hit-squad to kill you for wasting our time."  
"How much did he get for it?"  
"I think two weeks on the couch and no GR."  
"Boy is he going to be mad at me when we meet again, that'll be what, three weeks from now?"  
"Three weeks and two days, Goten's birthday party."  
"Yeah, so what does he want this year."  
"Same as every year, everything. Mostly candy though, and his own phone."  
"Hmm. Maybe I'll get him some baseball equipment."  
"You might wanna be careful with that, remember what my mom said last time we played."  
Both men cringed at the memory of Chi-Chi screaming her head off.  
"Yeah, but as long was we don't Ki-charge the stuff it's still alowed." Yamcha said thoughtfully.  
"I suppose so."  
"Say how about some one on one later for old time's sake."  
"Sure, you can try to get revenge for the last ten games."  
"Nine of the last ten, you were out on that last one."  
"I was safe and you know it."  
"Out."  
"Safe."  
"Out."  
"Safe."  
"Out, it's over nine years ago, how can you be so sure?"  
"Safe, how can you?"  
"Well you were just a kid, I was already an adult."  
"Exactly kids have better memories, so I was safe."  
"You were out."  
The two Z-fighters were barely aware of their surrounding as they talked to eachother. The rest of the class and the coach however were staring open mouthed at the scene in front of them.   
Son Gohan knew Yamcha on a first name basis? Well Yamcha only had one name, but still, they knew eachother this well? And why did it seem like they were listening to a conversation that was in some weird dialect or half alien language. Where they just seemed to be missing to many of the pieces to have any real idea what the puzzle looked like.  
Videl was the first to come out of her stunned state.  
"Gohan!" She snapped, interrupting a "safe" that was coming from the young demi-Saiyan.  
"Yes Videl."  
Suddenly Videl was left feeling rather foolish, she really didn't have anything to aks. "How do you guys know eachother?" She finally managed.  
The rest of the group either nodded or muttered something to the effect of agreeing with the question.  
"That..." Gohan started.  
"Is an incredibly long story." Yamcha finished.  
"Yeah we'd have to go back to when? Your first meeting with my dad, to tell all of it?"  
"No further, to a slight run in I had with your great grand-father Gohan, when I was just a boy. That's what gave me such interest in your dad, and the power pole when we met."  
"Yeah I forgot about that. Well to cut a long story short, Yamcha is an old friend of the family."  
Yamcha was about to object to being called an old anything when a high, and familiar voice rang out behind him.  
"Yamcha why is Gohan here?"  
  
The whole class started to mutter as what looked like a blue cat came floating towards them. Clearly this, cat, or whatever it was had been the one talking, but how could it just float like that. For that matter how could a cat talk?  
Gohan however seemed unfaced as he turned to the newcomer and ansewered in Yamcha's place.  
"I go to school here Puar."  
"I didn't know you went to school Gohan." Puar squeaked. "I though you were home schooled."  
"I was but mom wanted me to go to school this year. And I don't really mind, it's nice to be around people my own age for a change."  
The muttering had turned into a stunned silence the instant Gohan responded.  
This was Puar? The name had been mentioned a couple of times before but it had seemed as if she had some sort of control over Yamcha. The last thing you'd expect to have control over anyone was this cute little blue cat.  
"Puar weren't you supposed to wait in the car?" Yamcha asked.  
"I was lonely Yamcha. I just wanted to see how you were doing."  
"It's okay." Gohan said, before Yamcha could reply. "So why are you making him do this anyway?"  
"Well they're paying him a little extra for this, and I've had my eye on a new scratching pole for a couple of months now."  
Gohan chuckled. "I see you're still firmly in control of things."  
Puar just grinned as Yamcha let out a scream.  
"Come on guys, this is embarrasing!."  
"It's okay Yamcha." Gohan said, motioning to the rest of the class. "I doubt if they've really understood a word since this conversation started."  
The class was in deed still just standing there in silence, with the exception of occasional surprised gasps.  
Even Videl who'd seemed to recover a bit earlier had now been thrown back into the silence of confusion at the scene unfolding in front of her.  
  
Yamcha clapped his hands, startling the class out of its confused daze.  
"All right, sorry about that. But we haven't seen eachother in a couple of months. Just catching up. Now let's get this lesson started."  
Most of the class was glad to finally hear something that made sense to them, and cheered for the comment. Videl however was far to busy glaring at Gohan to notice anything else.  
Yamcha noticed her glare and decided to question Gohan about it.  
"Who's this Gohan?" He asked, indicating Videl.  
"Oh, this is Videl. Videl, this is Yamcha, but you'd probably already figured that out."  
"Videl, as in Satan?" Yamcha questioned.  
Gohan nodded. And to Videl's surprise Yamcha doubled over seemingly caught up in silent laughter.  
After about a minute Yamcha had calmed himself enough to be able to speak properly again.  
"So you guys are..." he left the question unfinished and looked at Gohan.  
"Friends, more or less, we've only know eachother for five days." The demi-Saiyan answered. "And if Krillin starts to tease me about this, I'll know where to find you Yamcha, so don't even think about it."  
Videl blinked in surprise at the threat. Not only the words, but the tone of voice, it just didn't seem like the Gohan she'd seen earlier this week, a bit goofy, eating a lot, and most of all nice.  
Yamcha on the other hand chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. #18 would probably kill me if I did, because he'd waste all his time planning ways to tease you."  
"True, but don't you have a class to teach."  
"Oh yeah, let's get started huh?"  
  
"Okay, gather around everyone!" Yamcha called assembling the group around home plate. "Now there is very little to teach about baseball, as you all know the rules already. Other than that it's practice that matters more that anything. However I can try to give you some pointers, to correct your stance and swing maybe a few tips on fielding. But we'll start with the batting."  
The next thirty minutes or so passed more or less as had been expected. The kids all took turns just standing and swinging at an imaginary pitch, while Yamcha corrected their grip, stance and swing. Finally at the very end Gohan's turn came.  
"So, now we get to see if you remember anything I taught you." Yamcha said as Gohan stepped up.  
"With the study habits my mom stamped into me some of it is bound to have lasted." Gohan answered with a smile, picking up the bat and getting into a perfect stance.  
In all honesty he hadn't remembered completely, but from Yamcha's coaching the others he'd picked up what ever had been lost in his memory.  
"Not bad little guy." Yamcha commented.  
"Don't call me that Yamcha."  
"Why not, you never used to mind."  
"I never used to be 18 either, times change."  
"We'll see just how much they've changed in that one on one later."  
"Yeah but," Gohan lowered his voice to a whisper, "we're going to have to be careful, if we go at it all out it's seriously going to freak out my class."  
"Don't worry we'll solve that problem somehow."  
"Good, I already surprised them by jumping thirty feet to catch a ball Monday, I don't want it to turn into a habit."  
Yamcha nodded. Knowing the sort of fitting in orders Chi-Chi had probably given to Gohan it was no wonder he didn't want a repeat of that kind of jump.  
"All right now!" He half yelled again to attrackt the attention of the rest of the class. "We'll devide into two teams and play a couple of innings. Then afterwords Gohan and I will demonstrate one on one baseball."  
Gohan still felt some odd looks as Yamcha said this. Apperently the idea that he knew Yamcha, and any idea of how deep that acquaintance might run had not fully sunken in yet. And certainly the image he projected in the rest of his classes did not mix very well with him taking part in a sports demonstration.  
  
  
***  
Next time in Gohan Goes To Highschool. The special PE class with guest teacher continues. Videl is still wondering about Sayaman and how to unmask him, as well as about the ever increasing mystery that surrounds Gohan. And more developments are underway.  
  
Well I hope I can get all of the above into the next chapter. At least the real humor has started (I hope).   
I know Yamcha as a baseball player is quite common, but it's such a good way to torment poor Gohan.   
I'll try to update as soon as I can, but with my schedule becoming increasingly more hectic, and two fics to update, it may take a while. In the mean time you can always read my other fic if you haven't yet, that should keep you occupied for a couple of hours. Or you could write me a review. In fact write me a review even if you do read the other fic, I really need some feedback on this story. 


	4. One on One

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and preferably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Long overdue: Responses to reviews:  
  
To Lerial:  
No the helmet is not from the show, my sister and I both though it was the worst part of his outfit, and I also wanted an immediate connection between Sayaman and the gold fighter, so I altered it like this.  
  
To misc. reviewer:  
I think it would be a bit of a big deal, as there is a difference between how Puar looks, and how the cat-people on TV etc. look, Puar is a regular cat the others are more or less humanoid.  
  
To mike:  
What do you have against Chaozu? I'm not currently planning on using him in this fic, but it's sometimes nice to have a tiny clown looking emperor running around in a fic to surprise people.  
  
To Frozenflower:  
I'm happy to announce that Gohan's OOC seems to be slowly increasing, you should see how he behaves near the end of this chapter, but I agree with you, they made him way to soft in the series.  
  
To Everyone:  
Thank you. That combined with the above addresses what I thought I should address, so now with out any further ado the chapter.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 4: One on One  
  
The class whispered excitedly as the two teams got ready to play. Gohan was once again in right field and everyone was wondering if they'd get to see a repeat of the previous lesson and his fantastic jump.  
That however didn't happen, most hitters on Sharpner's team wanted to win, and therefore decided to avoid hitting into that danger zone. The ones that didn't care tried to hit towards Gohan, but they usually lacked the hitting power to send a real high ball towards the young demi-Saiyan.  
There was one reasonably highball that made its way to Gohan's position, but the jump was only about ten feet, not as spectacular as everyone had hoped. Gohan himself actually even considered not jumping, but decided that since he'd already shown his ability to do so the last time so he figured it wouldn't do any harm.  
The real challenge for Gohan was hitting, he'd managed to write his homerun off as a fluke, based on physics last time, but that might not work now. On the other hand everyone was clearly impressed by Yamcha as a baseball player, so hopefully their acquaintance would rationalise the situation some.  
Sharpner was pitching again, and he clearly wasn't going to aim for Gohan like he had the last time, he wasn't sure whether Gohan's explanation had been the truth, but he wasn't taking any chances.  
The others gasped as Sharpner got ready for his pitch. He was going to throw his infamous fastball, even Videl usually had trouble hitting it.  
Gohan looked at the ball as it flew towards him. It was a very impressive pitch, for someone who wasn't a Z-fighter, but by his standards it was slow. As slowly as he could he swung the bat, hitting the ball and sending it into the outfield, but not really out of the 'stadium'.  
Fortunately the bases had been loaded so the team got three points as Gohan had to wait on third for the next hitter.  
  
The normal baseball match passed uneventfully after that, and soon the class moved into the bleachers as Gohan and Yamcha were discussing the rules for their game of one on one.  
"Okay, so how are we going to do this without completely blowing my cover?" Gohan asked, looking at Yamcha intently.  
"I'm not quite sure yet, but I couple of rules I can think up already, no flying, no moving faster than the human eye can see."  
"Okay," Gohan agreed, "but that means no hitting too hard either, otherwise every ball will be a homerun."  
Yamcha nodded and the two got ready. Gohan pitching first.  
  
The class watched in amazement as Gohan and Yamcha started to play. Somehow Gohan was able to pitch and be the entire fielding side at the same time as Yamcha hit great balls but never got beyond third base. After Yamcha's fifth hit they switched sides. They'd been told by Yamcha that every base counted for a point, regardless of whether you stopped there or tried to get further, and five outs meant switch. The outs were simply when the other had the ball, and somehow Yamcha seemed to know when Gohan had it, even when he wasn't looking.  
After the two had changed sides the class slowly came out of it's stupor, not so much because the whole ordeal wasn't surprising anymore, but because somehow the part of their brains that regulated surprise seemed to have shut down.  
In the end Gohan beat Yamcha 13 to 12 and the two of them walked of the field and towards the locker rooms.  
The rest of the class left the bleachers and followed the two man headed for the building still feeling a little shocked. Listening to the conversation in front of them without really hearing it.  
"Told you you wouldn't get revenge." Gohan stated.  
"Oh, just shut up." Yamcha replied rather irritably. "If you're really that good, why don't you take it up professionally?"  
"First off all, I don't think I'd like it, secondly team base-ball is very different from our one-on-ones and thirdly, my mom would yell me to death if I told her I wanted to do sports for a living."  
Yamcha chuckled. "Of course, she still wants you to become a scholar."  
"What, you thought that was ever going to change?"  
"Actually no."  
"Ah well, we'll have to see in time. Now I suppose it's about time for you to head back, and get Puar the scratching pole."  
"Yeah about. Nice running into you though, I'll see you again in a couple of weeks."  
"Okay see you then."  
  
Gohan wasn't really surprised at the silence that ruled the locker room. At least while he was there, after he'd left his sensitive Saiyan ears picked up a conversation starting on the other side of the door, he just shrugged, they'd continue to be surprised for a while longer and then things would probably return to normal. Well as normal as they ever got when you were Son Gohan anyway.  
"Gohan!" Videl's voice made the boy stop and turn around.  
"Hey Videl." 'Oh boy I hope I'll get out of this without any slips.'  
"So, why didn't you say you'd been taught by Yamcha the last time we played baseball?"  
"Nobody asked, and I didn't even know he played professionally, he's a family friend, and I knew he liked to play, but we never talked about his work or anything."  
"I guess that makes sense, sort off. But don't you watch it on TV or anything?"  
"Not really. I don't really see the point of watching with most sports."  
"I guess I can understand that."  
They walked along in silence for a moment before reaching the notice board.  
"You seen anything new for Monday?" Videl asked as she scanned the board herself.  
"Oh, here's something, apparently there's going to be some sort of career day Monday. So no real school."  
"Cool, I'll see you Monday then."  
"Yeah, see you Monday."  
  
As Gohan left the building he could sense Videl following him. While she wasn't strong by his standards, in fact pathetically weak would come close if he used those, she was stronger than almost everyone else so her Ki was easy to sense as she tried to follow him.  
'Ah well, let's just use the classic escape.' He thought to himself as he turned a corner and then moving faster than the human eye could see took to the air and transformed. Chuckling slightly from high above as a very confused Videl looked around, trying to see where he'd gone and then shook her head, apparently once again defeated by the questions before her. How did he get home every day, and how could he vanish like that. But for now Gohan wasn't going to worry about it, right now he was just interested in getting home and having a nice dinner, fit for a king, or rather fit for a hungry teenage Saiyan.  
  
Videl sighed as she looked over her notes on Saturday morning. She was trying to keep notes on the mysteries of Son Gohan and on Sayaman, but so far her notebook was annoyingly empty. And yesterday, even after the trouble she'd gone through to lull him into a false sense of security with the whole see you Monday routine, she still hadn't been able to get any sort of information on how he managed to commuted between the 439 area and Satan City everyday, or for that matter on how he pulled this vanishing act he seemed to have happening every time she tried to follow.  
Perhaps she'd run into Sayaman this weekend, the week had been utterly crimeless so she hadn't run into him. But the weekend didn't offer any possibility of meeting Gohan, the guy she did have some information on now. But that information even wasn't much, only more mysteries. He knew Yamcha, apparently through his father, but who his father was, or how exactly he knew Yamcha was an unknown. And for that matter even if he didn't watch baseball how the HELL could anyone not know Yamcha was a baseball player? It just didn't make sense for Yamcha to never have mentioned it, so what was so unusual about Gohan that Yamcha hadn't told him?  
Her line of thought was rudely interrupted when her watch beeped. Apparently the cops needed her help, so if she got lucky she just might run into Sayaman.  
  
Gohan was just watching some TV, Goten was playing outside right now so this was one of the few occasions on which he could determine what he watched himself.  
All of a sudden the program was interrupted by a news flash.  
"This James Peterson with a special news-report live from Satan City. A group of criminals as yet unknown in size has taken the mayor hostage in city hall. The mayor was supposed to be there today for a party, but since this is a Saturday there were far fewer security personnel. At this point in time there is no news about demands coming from the criminals, or of anything else other than the existence of the situation. We'll be keeping you informed as this story develops."  
Gohan however didn't wait to be kept informed but ran outside and took to the air, transforming into Sayaman shortly after taking flight.  
'Damn I've got to hurry, Videl is bound to hear about it through more direct channels than the news.'  
As he flew at his top speed Gohan was very glad that his Sayaman disguise included the Super-Saiyan power-up. It allowed him to go even faster than he could in his normal form so he was on the scene in minutes, just a Videl was landing her jetcopter.  
"Miss Videl." He said, trying to sound calm and putting on a deep fake voice. "I suggest we proceed together."  
"Well I don't." Videl said aggravated. "I don't need your help and I haven't asked for it. So I'll just do what I came here to do."  
"Just admit it Videl, you need me." Gohan aka Sayaman challenged.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Videl asked, venom clearly evident in her voice.  
"Last time I checked I was the one catching the bullet." Gohan said, rather harshly, he really didn't mind her independent attitude, but she had a tendency to carry her pride a step to far that reminded him of her father.  
"But..." Videl didn't even get to finish her complaint as Sayaman walked right by her and into city hall. "Why that arrogant..." She muttered under her breath.  
"I'm not the one that's arrogant." Sayaman replied, even though he was a good thirty feet away and she'd whispered. "But unlike you I know what I can and can't do. Also I can sense more about this situation than you can, though you may find that hard to believe. And let's just say that if you go into the room first you won't survive."  
Videl tried to think of some reply to this little speech, but couldn't find anything as she chased after Sayaman who had by now entered the building.  
Finally she caught up with him in front of a door and she was about to finally tell him off as he opened it.  
Videl winced as a barrage of bullets struck Sayaman all over. Suddenly she realised what he'd meant when he said she wouldn't have survived, but how could he know, how for that matter had he known what room to find everyone in.  
She still didn't realise how exactly Sayaman did the whole bulletproof act, but at that precise moment she wasn't in the mood to question it as she took shelter behind his body.  
When the first series of shots was over Videl carefully looked into the room, staying behind Sayaman as much as possible.  
Suddenly her cover disappeared however as Sayaman somehow disarmed all of the crooks faster than the eye could see.  
  
After that he turned to Videl. "If you want to join in, the playing field has now been levelled."  
Videl was struck by his tone. The statement didn't sound condescending, yet it should have sounded like that by all means. She couldn't quite make out how he did sound, almost as if he wanted her to have a chance to prove herself.  
To puzzled by the situation to be able to think about it properly she finally just jumped in, fighting the bad guys as Sayaman untied the mayor.  
  
***  
Next time on Gohan goes to highschool, the fight between our two super heroes and the crooks comes to an end. But what will Videl think about it afterwards, will this new attitude on Sayaman's behalf continue to create tension between the two of them?  
Also Gohan is doing some hard thinking about why he goes to help Videl every time.  
  
Well it took me long enough, but the last couple of weeks have been extremely busy, I've finally got some time this week and I'm using a lot of it to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm curious to hear what people think of the attitude I've decided to give Sayaman/Gohan, it'll probably show more when he is Sayaman as my version of the Sayaman costume requires him to be a Super-Saiyan, something that kicks in in the attitude department as well. 


	5. Voices

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and preferably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 5: Voices  
  
Videl looked over to Sayaman as he rather unceremoniously disposed of one of the crooks with a simple chop. He'd already untied the mayor and somehow managed to get the freed magistrate out of the room before returning to help her with the last of the criminals.  
There was something strange about him. These guys weren't really good fighters, but they were still pretty tough, even without their fire arms, and yet he seemed to be able to knock them out without even putting any sort of effort into it.  
They weren't any sort of match for her either, but the ease with which he was able to deal with them left her with the unnerving feeling she wouldn't be any sort of match for him, he might even be as strong as her dad.  
// A/N this is more or less Videl's POV, in case you hadn't guessed.  
While she was watching him he'd defeated the last of the crooks and now as she came out of it he had almost finished tying them up.  
"Sayaman." She snapped, as he finished tying the last knot and then turned to leave.  
Slowly Gohan turned to face the girl. 'What does she want now?' He wondered. 'I'm betting it's nothing good, good for me at least, and I'm also betting she's not going to get it.'  
"Yes miss Videl?"  
"How did you just take that barrage of machine gun fire?"  
"In case you hadn't figured it out yet, bullets don't affect me. And no, it's not because this uniform is bullet proof, I actually don't know whether it is or not, but I took a couple of shots to the face as well, they didn't effect me either."  
'Is he for real?' Videl wondered. 'It must be some kind of trick, after all, he can't be stronger than my dad, and I know for a fact dad couldn't take a shot to the face without getting hurt.'  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me miss Videl, I have to go." Gohan stated after a few minutes of silence in which Videl was just staring out into space.  
"No wait!" She all but yelled.  
"For what?" Gohan sweetly enquired.  
"I want to know how you do that."  
"Tough luck, cause I'm not going to tell you." Gohan said, before simply leaving faster than the human eye could see.  
'She really is pathetic.' Gohan thought as he flew back. 'Though I suppose she isn't entirely to blame, she hasn't been trained by anyone with any real skills. However I suppose it's her complete lack of acceptance of anything she doesn't understand that bugs me the most. I honestly don't know why I bother saving her life all the time. If I let her die and wish her back she'd at least realise how weak she actually is.'  
'Come on you know you can't let her die.'  
'Who are you?'  
'I'm your Saiyan side.'  
'So if you're me explain why I can't let her die.'  
'Simple, you like her.'  
'Well she is kind of nice when she's not acting like miss superhero.'  
'That's not what I meant, you fancy her as a possible mate.'  
'MATE?!'  
'You're a Saiyan, she's the strongest girl your age around, both physically and in character.'  
'So you're saying I want to mate with her?'  
'Not yet, but she is a possible mate and a Saiyan will even protect a possible mate, if she's deemed worthy.'  
'There is no way I'm going to mate with the daughter of that fraud.'  
'That's your human side speaking, you'll see I'm right soon enough.'  
'But if you're my Saiyan side shouldn't you hate her dad or something.'  
'Of course I do, but not her, she's not her father after all.'  
  
Unbeknownst to Gohan a similar discussion was going on in Videl's head, focusing on him, or rather his Great Sayaman alter ego.  
'Who does that guy think he is, talking to the daughter of Hercule like that?'  
'Come on, you like it, most guys just shake with fear once you tell them who you are, or they try to worship you, like Sharpner.'  
'Who are you?'  
'I'm your feminine side.'  
'MY WHAT?!'  
'I'm your...'  
'I heard you the first time, but I don't have a feminine side, besides if you are shouldn't you like Sharpner?'  
'Of course not, I'm YOUR feminine side, I still have your tastes, such as hating slimy jerks. Besides, not every feminine side's as brainless as Erasa's.'  
'So why do I like his attitude, he's down right rude.'  
'Maybe a little but he's right, you're far too used to having your own way. You need that strength of character, but you know you need someone that can equal your character, not some puppy-dog like Sharpner, who'll do what ever you tell him to.'  
'I suppose, but I don't want anyone at all.'  
'Oh, please who are you kidding girl?'  
'Uh, you.'  
'Well stop it, I am you remember.'  
'Oops, forgot about that.'  
  
Later that evening Videl was in bed when she felt her feminine side start to form a voice again. She really didn't mind, she had some questions for her repressed side anyway.  
'Hey, feminine me, are you there?' She asked.  
'Sure am girl.'  
'I want to ask you something, were you really trying to take over that one time I thought of Gohan as a cutie.'  
'Not take over, but you did momentarily let me surface.'  
'Why?'  
'You like him, you can't keep me repressed by as much when he's around.'  
'I thought you said I liked Sayaman."  
'You do, you like them both, and anyway part of us still suspects them of being the same person, doesn't it.'  
'Well yeah, but Gohan acts different from Sayaman, and his hair's wrong.'  
'Since when did we become so closed-minded?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'That you're rejecting any possible explanation for him being able to change his hair colour out of hand, just because you can't think of one. And let's face it girl, we're pretty smart but we're not a genius.'  
'What's your point?'  
'That there may be ways for him to change his hair like that. But mind you I'm not saying it's him. I'm as unsure as you are.'  
Videl sighed as she closed her eyes, trying to picture both Gohan and Sayaman. The two of them did look a little similar, the same height and build, but that hair, she just didn't see how on Earth it could be possible for someone to change their hair like that.  
  
The next day Gohan went over to Capsule Corporation with Goten, in the afternoon. The original plan had been a 'double date' to spar with Vegeta and Trunks, but now Gohan had something other than just a spar on his mind. He felt a need to do the unthinkable, start a conversation with Vegeta.  
It wasn't exactly a prospect he relished, but if his Saiyan side was going to keep acting up he wanted to know what to expect, even if that meant trying to interact with the least sociable person he could think of.  
The conversation between the two Saiyans took place under 500 times Earth's gravity as they were sparring and went as follows.  
* Punch * "Vegeta."  
"What * pant * brat * pant *." * Kick *  
"I * block * want * kick * to ask * pant * you something."  
"WHAT?"  
* Punch * "Oh sorry, I didn't realise it'd shocked you so much you'd stopped blocking."  
"Spare me your sympathy brat. What do you want to talk about?"  
"My Saiyan * block * side. That was good, I barely saw it coming."  
"Next time brat * block * you won't see it coming at all, I * pant * swear I will beat you * punch * someday."  
* Kick * "Yeah right Vegeta, but about my Saiyan side."  
"I * block * didn't know you still had one brat. What about it?"  
"It's starting to * block, punch, kick, block * surface. And it's considering a girl I know as a possible mate."  
"So, * block *, if you like her * pant * mate * kick * with her."  
"That's the problem * kick *, I'm not sure * block *, if I like her that much and on top of that I don't know what to expect from my * block * Saiyan * kick * side."  
"If * pant * you want to * kick * talk, do so after * punch * we've * block * finished * block * this spar, * pant * brat."  
"Okay Vegeta." Gohan then unleashed almost all of his power and proceeded to beat Vegeta within seconds.  
"Now we can talk." The young demi-Saiyan said as he looked down on the fallen prince.  
"Damn brat. One day I will beat you, mark my words." Vegeta said.  
Gohan just smirked a little as he reached down and pulled the smaller man to his feet. "Perhaps, but not today. Now let's talk."  
"Very well what do you want to know brat?"  
"Just tell me about the Saiyan traditions and instincts regarding mating." Gohan replied after some thought.  
Vegeta just 'Hmmph'-ed at first but proceeded to answer Gohan's questions non-the less.  
  
Gohan and Goten completed their return journey to the 439 area about an hour before dinner. They'd had a nice afternoon at Capsule Corp and as true Saiyans were already looking forward to dinner when the sound of the TV reached their ears through the door. Another special news report about another bunch of crooks.  
"Ah well." Gohan sighed. "I guess I'd best get back to Satan city. You go say hi to mom Goten, tell her I won't be long."  
Goten nodded and cheered "Go Sayaman." as Gohan took off.  
  
The 'battle' if you could call it that was pretty straightforward. Gohan had arrived on the scene before Videl and so he quickly proceeded to knock out the bad-guys, five in all, who'd been attempting to rob jewellery store.  
He smirked a little as he felt Videl's Ki descend as her copter landed just as he was handing the now tied up crooks to the cops.  
"A little late aren't you miss Videl." He teased.  
"Shut up, jerk. I can't help it if you got here first, but what if you hadn't shown."  
"Then you'd probably have been killed, seeing as how they greeted me with five semi automatic weapons firing as fast as they could." Sayaman said.  
'There he goes again with the Superman stunts.' Videl thought. 'What's with this guy anyway?'  
Sayaman meanwhile took off and Videl hopped back into her copter to follow.  
  
Gohan noticed Videl following him as the last outskirts of Satan City were passing underneath him.  
'Might as well see what she wants now.' He thought as he landed in a clearing in the forest outside of the city.  
Videl of course landed in the same clearing as soon as she saw Sayaman land and jumped out of her copter again.  
"Mr. Sayaman."  
"Miss Videl."  
"Why do you keep leaving like that?"  
"There is no reason for me to stay."  
"Yes there is, I want to talk to you."  
"What about?"  
"Everything, who you are, how you do what you do?"  
"That isn't everything, that's just me."  
"So I want to talk about you."  
"Well like I said there is no reason for me to stay, as I have no intention of talking about myself." He made to leave again knowing that he could easily outrun her if she tried to follow again.  
"No, wait!"  
Videl was running towards him and he turned to face her.  
Then on one of the last steps she tripped over a branch and he caught her.  
  
As she fell into Sayaman's arms Videl felt her feminine side take over.  
'Go on.' It told her. 'Kiss him, maybe then he'll tell you who he is.'  
The 'normal' part of her mind tried to protest, but somehow it was weakened now that she was in Sayaman's arms.  
As she stood up she got onto her toes and pressed her lips against his. Tentatively she send out her tongue tracing his lips until they opened.  
Gohan allowed Videl's tongue to enter his mouth and purred in his throat, as the shock of the whole situation seemed to give control to his Saiyan side.   
It was especially easy for his Saiyan side to take control now that he was Sayaman and powered up to Super-Saiyan that always unleashed part of it anyway.  
Suddenly his rational side took control again and pushed her off. A little too hard perhaps as it send her flying into a tree.  
  
"Why'd you push me so hard." Videl asked as she got up, wincing slightly in pain.  
"Sorry." Gohan apologised. "But I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop myself later."  
"What do you mean, it's just a kiss, you can end it any time you like, without shoving me with all your strength."  
"Very well since I feel I owe you an apology I'll explain a few things, though nothing that will be of any use to you in finding out who I am. First, it may have been just a kiss, but kissing to me is the first part of mating, now if it had continued my mating instinct would have taken over and we'd be mated for life."  
"Come on it's not that drastic."  
"Yes it is Videl. The mating creates a telepathic bond between the two mates, you'd find out who I am all right, but you'd never get rid of me. I don't know how it would affect your feelings, but it would tie me to you permanently, meaning that if you didn't feel the same I'd kill anyone who got near you, and maybe even you. And second, that was hardly my full strength, if I'd used that you'd still be flying right now."  
"Come on there's no way you can be that strong."  
"Trust me I am. Not when I only use my muscles of course, but when I use my Ki..."  
"What's Ki?"  
"Ki is something you'd know about if you or your father actually were half decent martial artists. Though I suppose that you at least deserve a little more credit than that, you'll probably figure it out in another couple of years even with out anyone helping you. Though you won't really know how to use it, few humans can figure that one out on their own."  
"O...kay..." Videl said very drawn out, not knowing what to believe. "Just tell me one thing, if my dad's not, quote, a half decent martial artist, unquote, how did he beat Cell?"  
"He didn't, I did." Gohan simply stated. "If you really want to know I was the blond 'delivery boy' at the Cell-games."  
"But how could a kid beat Cell when adults couldn't."  
"Again an easy question, I was stronger than any of the adults, Ki-size isn't related to age or physical size. Age may have some influence as you've had more time to train when your older, but how well you train is at least as important as how much you train. And there's always an aspect of natural talent, on which training and age have no influence at all."  
Videl just wildly shook her head as if trying to clear it.  
"Well I'll be going now miss Videl." Gohan said with a little smirk. "I assume you have a lot of thinking to do."  
Videl didn't even make any sort of reply and he wasn't about to wait for one, jumping into the air and heading for home faster than her eyes could see, vanishing over the horizon in an instant.  
  
Neither Gohan nor Videl spoke of the incident to anyone. Gohan because he didn't want his mother obsessing over grandchildren all night, and Videl because she didn't know what to think, much less what to say. Part of her wanted to march up to her father and yell at him, demanding to know the truth, while another part of her wanted to just ignore Sayaman and keep believing her father.  
When they had to go to school again in the morning it was on both their minds though. On Videl's because she had been thinking about it non-stop since it happened and on Gohan's because he was going to meet her again for the first time after it had happened, even if she didn't know it was him.  
Just as Gohan was about to enter the classroom for their first presentation of Career day he froze, that voice coming from the other side of the door, it couldn't be...  
  
***  
Next time on Gohan goes to highschool, who couldn't it be? And will career day go smoothly for our young Saiyan? Will it be any fun if it does go smoothly? And what other new developments can we expect? Find out next time.  
  
I've changed the genre from just Humor to Humor/Romance, do you think I should make it Romance/Humor, as this is getting a little serious at points? Let me know what you think.  
  
Well it took a long time, (too long) for this to get out, but here it is anyway. It's been a long time since I've posted anything but that's due to a combination of factors so I won't bother to explain here. Suffice it to say that amongst other things I had a lot of inspiration but not for any of the stories I have posted. I'm updating this now though, along with my other already posted fic, Life is Strange and at the same time I'm also posting a new fic, 'Dawn Of The Third Era', both other fics are Gohan/Videl so you might want to check them out. 


	6. Career Day

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and preferably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
To gerrys giant green grassmonkey:  
I hate cliffhangers too, in other people's stories anyway. In my own I don't mind them as much funnily enough.  
  
To Jer:  
I suppose Gohan was/is being a little mean to Videl, but she gets to be mean to him in the series and in most fanfics, it seemed appropriate for him to get revenge at some point. Besides I really don't like Videl the way she initially enters the series, in my opinion she has a bit of a superiority complex, she says and I quote: "I can't believe I missed it, I should have stopped them." Within half a minute of her first appearance. As if anyone else stopping them is completely unacceptable. I suppose that's the side of Videl I'm targeting here. The side that blackmails Gohan as well, because with blackmail I don't think her end justifies the means. Certainly wanting to fight Gohan regardless of whether or not he wants to fight her doesn't justify blackmailing him and I won't even go into whether or not she should get flying lessons that way.  
  
To ~*Crystal Lily*~ and Lady Foeseeker:  
Well it was nice of you to guess, but I'm happy to say you were both wrong. I'm happy to say that because that means the person who is making an appearance is doing so as unexpectedly as I thought. Anyway go read the story to find out, I think you'll be surprised.  
  
To FAres:  
Thanks for you opinion, haven't changed the genre yet, but I'm seriously thinking about it. The problem is that this chapter is more humor than romance again (I think) and changing genres might make it more difficult for some people to find the story.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 6: Career Day  
  
Gohan stood frozen holding to doorknob in shock. The voice he'd just heard from inside. Surely Hercule couldn't be here. A little nervous and somewhat fearful he opened the door. Of course Hercule hardly inspired fear in him, but the thought of what he might do when faced with the man did.  
Gohan's suspicions were confirmed as he entered the classroom, standing behind the teachers desk in the brown Gi he always wore was Hercule. To his own surprise Gohan's first instinct was to growl, but he shook it off. He didn't need his Saiyan side to take control, in the end that would probably lead to him killing Hercule and then mating with his daughter.  
  
"Oh wow it's Hercule!" Sharpner, who entered the classroom after Gohan, exclaimed.  
'This is going to be a long day.' Gohan thought.  
"That's right it's me!" Hercule practically yelled.   
"Uhm, yes, quite right." The teacher said rather nervously. "But if you all would just take your seats first I can explain."  
Gohan hadn't even stopped when Hercule started yelling and even now he just continued calmly on his way to his seat as the rest of the class came up behind him, everyone practically running to get to their seats and chattering excitedly.  
  
"Class! Class!!" The teacher had to shout to get everyone's attention again. "As you can see our first guest for career day will be Videl's father, the great Hercule Satan. He will tell you what it's like to be a professional prise fighter and trainer, but he will also tell you about some surprises this school has arranged for you. Anyway let's hear it for Hercule Satan."  
There was loud cheering and clapping before mister Satan started to speak, droning on for over fifty minutes about his glorious past as a fighter and all the fights he'd won.   
Gohan just sat there and meditated, making sure to keep his eyes open to look like he was awake and listening while he actually noticed very little of the world around him.  
Gohan snapped out of his meditation as Hercule was telling the class about 'his greatest triumph' the Cell games.  
"...and so I'd had enough of the tricks and light-shows and I walked over there and said 'I've had enough of your tricks and light-shows' and I just gave Cell a little chop..." he paused to demonstrate said chop, "and that beat him."  
Gohan suddenly had to suppress a growl, a yawn and a sigh at the same time, as he was simultaneously angry, bored and tired of hearing the.  
"Anyway," Hercule continued, "I have just one more thing to tell you about."  
Gohan felt like cheering when he said this, finally this would be over and he would be able to enjoy a nice, NORMAL, career day.  
"Working together with my Dojo, your school has organised survival camp for this class for the rest of this week. You can take permission slips with you at the end of the day and you have to get them signed by tomorrow morning when you'll be leaving for your survival location. You'll be coming back Friday morning and then I will personally give you a PE lesson in martial arts on Friday."  
Gohan felt a little like sighing as the rest of the class cheered again. But managed to refrain from doing so. Videl who looked over at the Demi-Saiyan did notice he looked bored however and made a mental note to ask him about it later.  
  
A few minutes later Hercule had left and the class sat awaiting the next guest when Gohan suddenly jerked upright. This time not a voice but a Ki sparked recognition. Vegeta was here, and that meant Bulma had to be as well. Why would Vegeta be at a career day other than to escort his wife, the famous president of Capsule Corporation?  
Automatically Gohan searched out two more Kis, Goten and Trunks'. Fortunately they were both with his mom in the 439 mountain area, and Chi-Chi wouldn't let them escape. Still just Vegeta was more than enough trouble.  
"Woman, Kakarott's brat is in this class!" Vegeta announced loudly as he entered the room followed by Bulma.  
The students started muttering amongst themselves and Gohan got up and started to make his way to the front of the room, deciding to just play this his own way.  
"Yeah, I'm here Vegeta. And to what do we owe the pleasure of you escorting your wife?" He said, making sure to have so much irony dripping from the word pleasure that it seemed like a verbal Niagara Falls.  
Vegeta classically Hmph-ed with a 'that's for me to know and for you to find out' look on his face.  
"I don't know Gohan." Bulma said, answering for her husband. "He just said he really wanted to go."  
'What's he up to?' Gohan wondered. 'It's not like Vegeta to waste valuable training time on going here, or anywhere for that matter, with Bulma, unless he had some sort of ulterior motive.'  
"Anyway, Gohan, how have you been?" Bulma asked after a moment's silence.  
"I'm no worse than I was yesterday." Gohan answered. "So I'm still fine. Anything new with you?"  
"Nothing really, except his royal highness acting out of character."  
"Hm, he probably thinks this is a great way to torture me." Gohan said, noticing Vegeta's smirk.  
"Say, it's been nice chatting Gohan, but I have a presentation to give." Bulma said.  
"Okay, Bulma. Good luck."  
"Don't worry I've got it all prepared, though you'll probably be bored since you know all this stuff already."  
"I'll try to look interested."  
Bulma just smiled and nodded as Gohan made his way back to his seat where he was immediately attacked by whispered questions.  
"You know Bulma Brief?" Videl asked.  
"Obviously." Gohan replied.  
"So why didn't you ever say anything?"  
"You never asked."  
"That's it?"  
"Is there some sort of rule that you should immediately identify all celebrities you know when you enter school?" Gohan asked. "'Cause I don't think there is. And who I know is hardly important to who I am. I am Son Gohan, and Son Gohan is a whole lot more than 'the kid that knows Bulma Brief'."  
Videl felt like agreeing with him but something about his line of reasoning bothered her. Not so much in regards to what he'd said about him, but she was starting to wonder if and how it applied to her. She usually didn't do it herself, but some of her friends, like Erasa, often introduced her as Hercule's daughter. What did that do to the individual Videl Satan?  
'I'm just a girl!' Her feminine side sang to her in voice dripping with irony.  
'Oh shut up you.'  
'I'm just a girl all pretty and petite so don't let me have any rights.' Her feminine side continued.  
'I said shut up, I can be myself.'  
'Then why do you push me back?'  
'What do you mean?'  
'Well isn't that why you push me back, because Videl Satan the tough-girl daughter of Hercule Satan isn't supposed to be girly?'  
'... No comment...'  
Videl's attention was pulled back to reality when Bulma started talking.  
"Well, everybody, I'm Bulma Brief, owner of Capsule Corporation, and this is my husband Vegeta." She gestured to the short man standing beside her and Videl took some time to study him.  
The first thing she noticed about Vegeta was his hair, which was standing up in spikes, somewhat similar to Gohan's. His eyes also reminded her of Gohan, as they were pure black, something she'd only ever seen on Gohan before, but from their behaviour she didn't think they were related in any way.  
Other than that the thing she noticed most was that Vegeta in spite of his height, or lack of same, was very muscular in deed. He was wearing something that looked like blue spandex which she thought was slightly odd, but it did show that most of him was pure muscle.  
  
Bulma's talk held everyone's attention for about thirty minutes, but as with all speakers the class started to get just a little noisy after that first half hour. Gohan ignored the whispers around him for a while until he suddenly heard Sharpner whisper, "Bulma sure is hot" to the boy sitting next to him.  
'Oh boy.' The Demi-Saiyan thought. 'This is going to get out of hand.'  
He turned his head and sure enough Vegeta was already making his way to where they were sitting.  
Next to Gohan Videl had also noticed Vegeta walking up and was about to get up to protect Sharpner when she heard Gohan's voice behind her.  
"Vegeta!" His voice was loud, but there was also a low growling tone to it she'd never heard before. She cast a glance at Gohan, who was now standing, before turning back to Vegeta who to her surprise had stopped.  
Vegeta's eyes seemed to be locked with Gohan's as the two of them faced each other over the heads of the students in between.  
"He insulted me." Vegeta finally said.  
"I know you don't like people talking about Bulma." Gohan replied. "But that's no reason to attack him."  
"You'd actually stop me wouldn't you?"  
"I would and I think we both know who would win that fight."  
Gohan kept up his glare, not letting Vegeta get the better of him. Finally the prince of Saiyans backed down and stomped back to the front of the class.  
The assembled students started to whisper in shock. They'd just seen Son Gohan with a glaring contest and threaten to use physical force. Neither one of those things fit in with his character as they knew it in anyway. And what was more Bulma Brief's husband looked pretty strong, certainly for someone of his size and yet Gohan hadn't seemed to least bit scared, in fact he'd seemed like he knew for a fact that he could beat Vegeta. But certainly a nerd like him couldn't fight.  
Gohan just ignored the whispers and sat down as Bulma resumed her lecture after admonishing Vegeta for loosing his temper.  
Nothing too unusual happened for the next fifteen minutes but then something Gohan had been dreading happened, Bulma allowed the class to ask questions.  
The first question came from Videl and made Gohan groan inwardly.  
"How do you know Gohan?"  
Gohan immediately send Bulma a 'please don't say anything I wouldn't' look, closely followed by a 'you're so dead if you blab anything' look at Vegeta.  
Bulma smiled at Gohan and then at Videl before answering the question.  
"I've been a friend of the family since his father was just a boy."  
Gohan smiled at her thankfully before Erasa asked the next question.  
"So when did you first meet Gohan, and was he already cute back then?"  
"Gee when was that?" Bulma thought out loud. "So much has happened since then."  
"It was almost thirteen years ago, at Kame-house." Gohan replied more or less speaking to Bulma before he turned to Erasa. "And according to Bulma, I was, quote, adorable, unquote."  
Bulma giggled softly. "I remember. I hadn't seen your dad in over six years, boy was I surprised when it turned out he had a kid."  
Gohan chuckled too. "Ah well, we've seen each other plenty since then, probably at least once a week the last couple of years."  
Another kid asked a question, avoiding the topic of Gohan as that was proving to be too much for the class and soon everything was back to almost normal. Almost because Gohan's classmates kept giving the Demi-Saiyan weird looks all day.  
  
***  
Next time on Gohan goes to highschool, Survival camp starts, will this lead to even more revelations about Gohan? And with a martial arts session with Hercule coming up just how much will Gohan be able to restrain himself?  
  
Well it took a while for this to get out, both because I had to find the time to write it and because of FF.net not accepting any new stories due to hardware problems. I have however decided to make this story top priority in my fanfiction writing for the time being. It's not too far away from the finish, though it will take several more chapters. But trying to work on three stories at the same time is turning out to be a bit too much.   
  
Anyway please review and tell me your opinion on the genre does this story fit better as romance/humor or as humor/romance? 


	7. Starting Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and preferably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
To bcat:  
As you can see I decided to base my summary on your last review. Hope you don't mind but when people leave me reviews that good and that summary-inspiring, I just can't resist.  
  
To Emotionless Shadow:  
I kind of like the idea but unfortunately this is not a kill off Sharpner fic. I have to many other things to do to torture people.  
  
To Nene:  
Well you'll find out, eventually, the fighting should be in chapter 8 or 9 I think, not in this chapter yet.  
  
To A-man:  
Thanks.  
  
To DJ:  
Well I hope the grammar and spelling mistakes aren't too bad. But I don't think any story is ever truly eror three. (That was on purpose in case you couldn't tell) I do my best but my best isn't perfect. Anyway I'm glad you like it.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 7: Starting Camp  
  
On Tuesday morning an excited group of kids was assembled in front of Orange Star High. It was 8:50, so there were still ten minutes before the bus was due, but they'd all gathered there already. They were all eagerly anticipating the up coming trip, the only class member who stood out by absence so far was Gohan, much to Videl's chagrin.  
It wasn't so much that Videl was attached to Gohan, but she simply wanted a chance to question him. Yesterday, with Career day going on, she hadn't really had a chance to talk to him and now he didn't seem to be anywhere near.  
'What's the matter with him?' She wondered. 'Isn't he going on the trip? You'd expect him to want to have some time to spare if he were going.'  
She was standing near the edge of the group together with Sharpner and Erasa and decided to see if Erasa knew any reason why Gohan wouldn't be there.  
"Erasa."  
"Yeah Videl."  
"I don't think Gohan's here, did he say anything to you?"  
"No so I expect he'll be here."  
"Maybe nerd boy's just to chicken to show up for anything to do with Mr. Satan." Sharpner said.  
'Yeah right, he was completely serious standing up to Vegeta Brief yesterday, even for Sharpner's worthless hide.' Videl thought, not sure if it was herself or her feminine side talking.  
"Last time I checked Sharpner, he was the one defending you." She said out loud.  
"Yeah right." Sharpner said. "He was probably just worried that I might hurt that Vegeta character, after all your dad trained me himself."  
'Well dad did train Sharpner but...' Videl's train of thought was cut off by a voice behind her.  
"Trust me Sharpner, Vegeta doesn't need me to protect him and him getting hurt is the very least of my worries."  
She turned around to see Gohan calmly walking up to them. It took her a moment to register what he was wearing, it wasn't his usual school clothes but a dark blue gi with a light blue belt and light blue wristbands. He wasn't wearing anything under his Gi so the low cut neck showed part of his chest and of course he arms were in plain view, showing that his body was certainly toned.  
"Hey guys." He greeted lightly as he joined them.  
"Hi, Gohan." Videl managed to get out. "What's with the clothes?"  
"I thought a Gi would be better for survival." He replied. "It allows for more movement and it's better suited for when you're physically active. Besides I just like them, if it weren't for my mother I'd probably wear them full time."  
Videl just nodded, not knowing how else to respond. Somehow it seemed to her that every time she discovered something about Gohan, it just brought up more questions.  
Fortunately for her she wasn't required to talk to Gohan for a while as Erasa had seized him, constantly exclaiming things like "I knew you were hiding some muscles" and trying to feel said muscles.  
Videl smirked a little as she watched Gohan repeatedly dodge Erasa, though it was clear that Erasa didn't stand a chance.  
  
A couple of hours later Videl stepped out of the bus thoroughly frustrated, she'd been trying to question Gohan the entire trip but he'd been as skilled at evading her questions as he had been dodging Erasa's pinches before they got on the bus. She was definitely no match for Gohan in a verbal spar. Somehow he'd been able to completely control what he'd said and, maybe more importantly, what he hadn't said. She could ask the best questions she could think of, as subtle as was humanly possible and he was still able to outmanoeuvre her at every turn.  
Gohan on the other hand was smirking as he stepped out of the bus. He'd enjoyed the conversation with Videl, it had helped pass time by giving him something to do and in the end she wasn't any the wiser for it.  
  
Once the entire class had left the bus their camp leaders got out as well. The two leaders were their coach, Mr. Stevenson, and Antino Demon[1], one of Hercule's sidekicks as well as one of his top students. Antino had already managed to get on a few peoples nerves, Gohan's most of all. Somehow Antino's position as one of Hercule's top students made him extremely arrogant and in a way he reminded Gohan of the 'loser brigade' at the Cell games.  
"Alright listen up everyone!" Antino now yelled. "We have to hike the rest of the way, as we'll be a reasonable distance from the road. I'll be leading the hike so let me know if I'm going to fast for you."  
Gohan picked up his small pack ready to head out and soon Videl came to stand beside him, determined to try and get something out of him now. With some surprise she noticed the small slender pack Gohan was carrying.  
"Where's all your stuff?" She asked the boy beside her.  
Gohan looked over to Videl noticing the large bag she was carrying. "What do you mean all my stuff? I've got everything I need."  
Videl looked at him as if he were crazy. "But don't you need a tent and stuff? Food is taken care of by school but you still need basic camping gear."  
"This is survival isn't it?" Gohan asked. "Now forgive me if I'm wrong, but my idea of survival isn't dragging half a house into the wilderness and living comfortably."  
"Listen it's a survival camp that means we'll go wild water rafting or rock climbing or something."  
"That sounds boring." Gohan replied. "The last time I did survival I spend six months out in the wilderness on my own, with nothing but my clothes and my sword. That's survival."  
Videl didn't know whether to believe Gohan or not, he'd said it with total sincerity and conviction, but somehow she couldn't picture him spending six months in the wilderness. Then again she hadn't been able to picture him in a Gi before that morning.  
  
The hike was about three miles long, a little over an hour of walking through the hills. They ended up in a small forest like area between some mountains and a beach. Gohan recognised it, but decided not to say anything at least not yet.  
The first order of business was lunch, which like all meals would be provided for. After lunch was over everybody except Gohan started setting up tents, Gohan simply walked into the woods to a nearby cliff, Videl who noticed this dropped her own tent and followed him.  
"Now where was it?" Gohan muttered to himself as he studied the cliff.  
'Where is what?' Videl wondered.  
Suddenly Gohan nodded to himself and walked along the base of the cliff a few paces before pulling of some of the plants that were growing up against the base.  
To Videl's surprise an opening, rounded at the top and some 6 feet high and 4 feet wide slowly started to become clear.  
"I suppose it's a good thing we came here." She heard Gohan say to himself. "This way I don't have to go looking for someplace to stay or build something, though I only found this one by accident three years ago."  
Shortly after he'd said that Gohan finished clearing the entrance and stepped inside, out of Videl's view. She hesitated for a few seconds and then approached the entrance.  
"Come on in Videl." Gohan said as he saw her standing in the mouth of the cave, which was a much larger cavern behind the relatively small opening.  
Videl was shocked to hear Gohan's voice coming out of the darkness but hesitantly stepped inside, still not seeing anything.  
She walked in almost ten paces before she stumbled on a loose rock that was on the floor and heard Gohan chuckle somewhere ahead of her.  
"Sorry about that." Gohan said as he finished chuckling. "There's a couple of those lying around here, I'll go get some wood and make a fire."  
Without even waiting for a reply he walked outside, passing Videl with his sword loosely in his hand.   
A few minutes later he returned with some wood and proceeded to start a fire using only the wood. With the tip of his sword he made a small opening in one piece of wood into which he then inserted one of the other pieces, rubbing the two together to start the fire. He could have just used his Ki to ignite the lot of course, but didn't want to do that with Videl there.  
Once the fire had started he quickly added a few twigs, and then some branches, making the fire larger so that it cast a red and yellow glow through out this part of the cave.  
  
It took Videl's eyes a little while to adjust to the light, they'd just adjusted to the darkness she'd been sitting in, feeling rather stunned by Gohan's actions. They were hundreds of miles away from Satan city and nowhere near the 439 mountain area either and yet he seemed to know where this cave was, as if he'd been here before.  
She looked around the cave, for the first time becoming aware of a small stream running virtually without sound from the darkness beyond the fire on one side to the other side. Also she now noticed Gohan's sword for the first time as it had been to dark for her to see it earlier. Her first reaction was surprise but then she remembered Gohan's statement about survival with nothing but his clothes and a sword, clearly his packing list had stayed the same.  
"How'd you know about this place?" She asked Gohan who was still tending the fire.  
"I found it by accident." He replied. "I have some friends that live near here. One day I stopped here for a while and I noticed this entrance, the climbing plants had been blown inside by a storm. So I went in here and explored for a while before continuing on my way."  
"Why would you want to explore it?"  
"Part of it is the adventure of exploring I suppose. And the rest is out of habit. Like I told you I spend 6 months in the wilderness at one point. Trust me when you've done that you start to almost instinctively look for possible shelter wherever you go. It's actually a joke among some of my friends that if you drop me anywhere I've been before I can find you either some form of natural shelter within a three mile radius, or tell you where you can find wood and the likes to build something for yourself."  
Videl nodded faintly, she was starting to get the almost uncomfortable feeling that what she was hearing was just the tip of an iceberg of experiences Gohan had had that were beyond anything she could really relate to.  
"Let's go back outside." Gohan suddenly said.  
"Why?" Videl asked confused.  
"Well you still have to finish setting up your tent, and the others are going to miss us if we stay here."  
"Let's go then."  
  
When they were outside again Videl finished setting up her tent with Gohan's help. It almost immediately became clear to Videl that Gohan had never set up a tent before, though his insight into basic mechanics compensated for his shortcomings in the field of experience.  
Just as they finished putting it up Gohan suddenly turned around. Videl wasn't sure but she thought she could hear him mutter "Figures" under his breath. She was about to ask what was going on when a sort man with black hair became visible from between the trees.  
"Hey bro." The greeting was clearly meant for Gohan.  
"Hey Krillin, what are you doing here?"  
"Just wondering why you were here."  
"Yeah, we are pretty close to Kame-island at least comperatively, it's a long way out of the coast."  
"Yeah, but this is still closer than you usually come unless you're visiting."  
"That's right. Anyway how are #18 and Marron, and Roshi for that matter."  
"#18 and Marron are both fine and Roshi... Well he's just Roshi."  
Gohan was about to reply when Antino walked up. "You there, who's the short guy?"  
Gohan gritted his teeth at being addressed like this and his tone of reply was colder than Videl had ever heard him speak.  
"This is Krillin, Krillin, this is Antino, our camp leader on behalf of Hercule's Dojo." He locked eyes with Krillin as he said this and their eyes remained locked for a few more seconds.  
"I see." Krillin said, as he turned away and it seemed to Videl as though the reply was to some other communication than the spoken message, almost as if they'd shared some sort of telepathic link, though telepathy was of course impossible.  
"You know." She said, turning to Krillin in an attempt to head off Antino. "Your name sounds familiar."  
"Who's your friend Gohan?" Krillin asked turning to the demi-Saiyan.  
"Krillin, this is Videl Satan, Videl, this is Krillin, but I take it you'd ascertained that already."  
"Satan as in...?" Krillin left the question unfinished.  
"Yes as in, Krillin." Gohan replied.   
"And you two are...?"  
"Friends, just friends."  
Krillin nodded and turned back to Videl. "To get back to your question, considering your father I take it you know something about martial arts?"  
"I do." Videl replied.  
"Did you ever study any of the old Tenkaichi Budoukais?"  
"Some yes."  
"That's probably where you ran across me then. Semi-finals in the twenty-first and twenty-second, only the quarters in the twenty-third. Or Gohan might have mentioned me."  
"I think I actually did mention you in front of her when Yamcha was teaching Base Ball as a guest teacher for PE. Did you know he's a professional base ball player?"  
"He used to be, I had to pick him up during a game to start training, right after the Radditz incident while you were off with Piccolo. I guess he's started again."  
Gohan nodded and Krillin turned back to Videl.  
"Anyway I hope that answers your question."  
Videl felt faint as she nodded. Just like it had been with Gohan and Yamcha much of the conversation just seemed to flow past outsiders and what she did pick up was amazing. This short guy was apparently a very skilled martial artist and also a close friend of Gohan's. She just couldn't make sense of it anymore.  
  
  
[1] Antino Demon, sort of varies on the Hercule Satan theme, Demon, smaller than Satan and a first name from Greek mythology, more or less, Antino, comes from Antinous, one of the suitors of Penelope from Homer's Odyssey. (I couldn't bring myself to sacrifice another Hero so I picked a jerk)  
  
***  
Next time on Gohan goes to Highschool survival camp continues (oh joy!). Will Videl and the others discover even more about Gohan? Will Krillin give away any of Gohan's secrets, either on purpose or by accident? Don't miss the next chapter.  
  
Well that's Chapter 7. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. 


	8. Survival Adventures

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and preferably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 8: Survival Adventures  
  
"So," Krillin asked turning Gohan, "what sort of camp is this exactly?"  
"Oh, didn't I mention that? They're calling it a survival camp, though from Videl's explanation of her view of the concept I don't really see how it relates to survival."  
Krillin chuckled. "We can't all go for the 'let's get dropped in the wilderness for six months' package Gohan."  
"I suppose so, but what does wild water rafting have to do with survival. Do you take a raft everywhere you go, does anyone?"  
"Probably not, well maybe Bulma, I think she usually carries every capsule known to mankind with her."  
"You're exagerating Krillin, it's just every capsule to come out in the last two or three years."  
"I stand corrected."  
"You know Bulma was at my school yesterday for Career day, and she had Veggie with her."  
"Oh boy I would have loved to have seen that. Vegeta in a school full of teenagers."  
"Yeah I think he came along to try and torture me or something, but he failed miserably. I was only ever worried when it looked like he wanted to attack one of my classmates."  
"Who was it? Videl? Is she your girlfriend?"  
"Krillin!" Gohan's response was in the low growling voice Videl had heard him use the day before when adressing Vegeta. "She is not my girlfriend and no he didn't try to attack her. One of the guys made a remark about Bulma being hot and you know how possesive he can be..." Gohan left the sentence unfinished. All Z-fighters knew how possesive Vegeta could be, especially Yamcha who on one occasion had been lightly scorched before Gohan and Bulma could intervene, the former with force and the latter with threats.  
"Well." Krillin said. "It's been nice meeting you but I have to get going, I promised my wife I'd spar with her this afternoon."  
"Okay, take care bro, and give my best to her, Marron and Roshi."  
"Will do, see you around Gohan."  
Gohan nodded and Krillin turned and walked back into the woods, knowing better than the fly in front of the unitiated.  
  
"So what are we doing this afternoon?" Gohan asked, aiming to break the silence that had fallen.  
Videl nodded in agreement with the question and nudged Antino in the ribs when he didn't respond.  
"Oh uhm, right, uhm..." Antino's brain seemed to have a little trouble starting up. "Uhm, this afternoon, we hadn't eh, decided yet. I'd best go talk to Mr. Stevenson."  
With that he walked off leaving Gohan and Videl by themselves.  
"So..." Videl said.  
Gohan just smiled in return.  
"So," Videl started again, "how do you know all these people? And how do they all know each other? Because from what I could tell Krillin knows Yamcha and Bulma as well."  
"Yeah they all know each other. I guess that's all because of my dad. When he was younger he met Bulma. To make a long story short they travelled together for a while and met several people. That included Yamcha, my mom and Roshi the Turtle-hermit. Later my dad went to train with master Roshi, where he met Krillin, who also sought the master's training. Anyway, to keep making our long story very short, they met up with Bulma and Yamcha again at the 21st Tenkaichi Budokai, which Roshi sent them to as part of their training. After that the story becomes way too long to tell you, so suffice it to say that a couple of more people were added to the group along the way and some, like myself, were basically born into the group."  
"So this is like some sort of extended fa..."  
Videl was cut off by Mr. Stevenson's voice, amplified by a megaphone. "Everybody please gather round."  
Gohan and Videl complied and so did the others, gathering near Mr. Stevenson and Antino.  
"Alright everyone," even without the megaphone Mr. Stevenson's voice managed to reach a very respectable volume, "here's what were going to do the rest of this afternoon. We'll start with another hike." Most of the class groaned at this point, but the teacher continued seemingly undisturbed. "That should take about an hour and lead us to the top of that cliff." He pointed to a cliff not to far from their campsite. "Then we'll descend from there and get back here in time to get dinner started."  
  
Gohan found the hike to the top of the cliff to be extremely boring. First of all he could have flown there in a half a second, and secondly they'd been grouped two by two with Antino taking Videl beside him. That left Gohan with Erasa, a match he was less than happy with to say the least.  
But after an hour or so of walking they arrived at the top of the cliff where there was a plateau large enough for the whole class to stand on. Once there the pairings collapsed and people paired of more or less naturally again, which had Videl standing next to Gohan for various reasons.  
Gohan himself was standing quite close to the edge of the cliff, he wasn't afraid of heights, and the view was actually pretty good.  
"So, Gohan..." Videl tried to resume her questioning but was cut off by Mr. Stevenson's voice.  
"Well everybody, we've reached the top of the cliff, so now we can start our descend. Now..." He was about tot explain the use of the ropes and the safety harness when a shriek, coming from Erasa, cut him off.  
His first reaction to this cry of surprise and fear was to look over the edge where to his surprise he saw Gohan, who was falling, no was diving, towards the ground. The other students now all gathered near the edge of the cliff and he could hear their whispers around him. He, however didn't say anything and found himself unable to pull his eyes off the falling youth.  
  
Gohan meanwhile was wholly unaware that the eyes of his classmates were fixed on him filled with shock. He was focused solely on his goal, the trees below. Soon he was level with their highest branches and it wasn't long before he managed to grab the first branch. Once he had a hold of it he spun around it several times to lose some of his speed, before releasing it and grabbing another, which he used in the same fashion. He repeated the process several times until finally on his sixth branch his feet nearly hit the ground when he spun around it vertically. When he released that branch he choose his moment of release to give him an upward trajectory, which he used for a triple somersault to loose some more speed before landing by first hitting the ground with his hands which he used to push off into half a stretched somersault so he landed on his feet.  
It would of course have been much easier for him to use his Ki to slow himself down, but the whole game was to not use Ki, on top of which he didn't want to use his Ki in front of his classmates.   
When he looked back up to the top of the cliff he could see, even from the distance, that his classmates looked shock. Their shock surprised for while he hadn't expected any of them to use the same method of descend, other than maybe Videl is she was having a very good day, the move didn't seem all that spectacular to him. It didn't involve Ki so with practice anyone could learn how to do it, then again anyone could learn how to use Ki, but humans didn't seem capable of figuring out how to do that by themselves.  
As he continued to look he saw Mr. Stevenson getting out his mega-phone again and soon Gohan could hear his voice, though from the sound of it he didn't really need a megaphone just to get his voice to carry to the bottom of the cliff.  
"Mr. Son, get back up here NOW!"  
Gohan wondered at just how he was supposed to do this. He couldn't fly in front of his classmates and walking again would take a long time, at least half an hour, at least if he didn't want to arouse their suspicions by his speed. The only other option was scaling the cliff, which while it was the fastest option would certainly take him five or ten minutes.  
With a sigh, dedicated to the stupidity of first telling him to go down here and then yelling at him to get back up to the top of the cliff, he grabbed hold of a protrusion on the rock face and started to climb.  
He was about 30 feet off the ground when he felt a familiar Ki, relatively near by, it wasn't a human or indeed a humanoid Ki, but he still recognised it.  
"What's he doing near here?" He wondered aloud, before bringing one hand to his mouth, cupping it as best he could without removing the other from the rock face. "ICARUS!!!"  
  
At the top of the cliff Videl watched in surprise when Gohan quite calmly started to scale the near vertical cliff and with even more surprise when he removed one hand from where it was holding him. His yell surprised her even more and she briefly had time to wonder what he was yelling for when she saw what looked like a small, purple, winged Dinosaur heading towards Gohan at an impressive speed. Though it didn't posses a great wingspan the creature seemed to be traveling at well over a hundred miles an hour.  
It came to a stop just below Gohan and to her ever growing surprise the teenager lowered himself onto its back and leaned over to whisper something to it. The little dinosaur then took off, heading upwards in a near perfect vertical line shooting up way over their heads before coming back down and landing at the top of the cliff where Gohan got off.   
"Good boy Iccy." Gohan said with a laugh as his purple friend licked his face. "I'll get you some berries later okay."  
Even though Gohan didn't know how, he was sure that Icarus could understand him and he could have sworn the dinosaur nodded as he said this. They'd landed about a hundred feet or so away from the others but now they were slowly being surrounded.  
"Are you crazy, jumping of a cliff this size?!" Mr. Stevenson's tone of enquiry was not exactly gentle.  
"Well I know it's not high enough to get really good speed, but it's still the easiest way down." Gohan reasoned.  
"How on Earth can you do something like that without getting hurt?" Videl asked.  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Just practice, I've been getting down from cliffs that way since I was about five or six. It's not all that difficult, the vertical spins around the branches slow you down, so all you have to do is make sure you get to the first branch okay and time your releases correctly, the rest is a piece of cake."  
"And what is this thing?" It seemed to have turned into a general question round because this time Sharpner was the one doing the asking as he indicated Icarus.  
"He's Icarus." Gohan said, fondly stroking the dinosaur's neck. "I guess you could call him my pet, though he doesn't live with us. He does come when ever I'm near and call him."  
"Is he dangerous?" Erasa who was near Icarus head asked, eyeing him as though she was afraid he'd bite.  
"No, he's a herbivor." Gohan aswered. "He only eats plants."  
"Oh, eh, well, eh, right." Mr. Stevenson clearly wanted to take charge of the conversation again but didn't seem to find anything to say.  
"Shouldn't someone be looking after Antino?" Gohan asked, seeing the man lying unconscious near the edge of the cliff. "I think he fainted a while ago. Probably either when I jumped or when I came back up, considering where he is."  
Mr. Stevenson nodded and grabbed his first aid capsule, using some of it's contents to wake Antino.  
  
It took a few minutes but soon Antino was on his feet again and the class was ready to start their descend.  
"Do you mind if I use my own way down again?" Gohan asked Mr. Stevenson.  
Mr. Stevenson thought for a few seconds and then let him. As Gohan jumped again Antino let out a scream and promptly fainted once more, which was what Mr. Stevenson had secretly been hoping for. He didn't really like Antino and so seeing him humiliated like this was a great thing.  
After Antino had regained consciousness yet again, the whole class made its descend using the ropes and returned to the camp-site for dinner.  
  
***  
Next time on Gohan goes to Highschool, Gohan and Videl talk as night falls over camp. Will this bring them closer together, or will it end in a fight, pushing them farther apart. Don't miss the next exciting chapter of Gohan goes to Highschool.  
  
Well it's taken me a while to get this one out, but since it's the holidays my life is more hectic than usual. I have to catch a plane to actually go on holiday in a few hours but I've managed to get this out, which is pretty good, I think. This hasn't been beta-read, so there maybe a few mistakes in it. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, please review. 


	9. Camp Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and preferably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
Moved to the bottom because of extreme length for this chapter.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 9: Camp Continues  
  
A few hours after dinner Videl was walking through the camp. Most of the others were already asleep, or trying to fall asleep, as they were tired from the day's activities, but Videl who was used to long days of training felt no inclination to sleep yet. There was little to do here however and so she found herself wandering around the camp semi-aimlessly until she noticed the vague shine of fire coming from the mouth of what was now being called 'Gohan's cave'. The others had only found out about Gohan's unusual lodgings during dinner, and while nobody had questioned him about them after the cliff-and-trees-incident, most thought it very odd indeed. Gohan just seemed to be a different person out here, almost as if some part of himself that he normally kept hidden took over.  
Seeing the light coming from the cave Videl decided to investigate and headed over there.  
The first thing Videl noticed when she stepped into the mouth of the cave was once again how much larger it was beyond. Gohan had now made several fires that lit up the walls on either side but the stream that ran through it still disappeared into the darkness on either end, though it seemed to Videl as if the cave turned into a tunnel both ways, with the stream and some rather narrow banks for a bottom. The second thing she noticed was a huge fish skeleton that now lay in the cave near the largest of the fires. And the third thing she noticed was Gohan eating what looked like some fish sitting next to the stream.  
"Hey, Videl." He barely looked up as he greeted her. "Come on in."  
"Hey Gohan." His easy tone kind of knocked her out of balance mentally.  
She stepped inside anyway, but found herself staring at the huge fish carcass rather than speaking with Gohan.  
Gohan's voice almost startled her when it came again. "I see you've noticed the remains of my dinner." He saw her surprised look and continued. "Well you've seen me eat, you didn't really think that the bit of food they served was going to satisfy my appetite did you?"  
Videl shook her head, wondering how she could have forgotten.  
Gohan continued yet again, taking her silence as a sign for him to keep talking.  
"Anyway, I assume you're here because you wanted to talk." He chuckled as Videl's expression once again turned to surprise. "It's not that hard to deduce Videl. You've been trying to talk with me all day, and now you show up here. I have no reason to assume that you've given up on talking with me and no other possible reason for you being here. After all you couldn't know about the fish, so you couldn't be here to eat."  
"And why couldn't I know about the fish, I could have seen you carry it through camp." Videl said, assuming he must have caught it somewhere outside.  
"It didn't come through camp, it came from downstream." Gohan said, indicating the small stream. "Follow me, and I'll show you something, and then we can talk."  
Without even waiting for an answer he started away from the fire, into the near pitch-black darkness that hung in the tunnel through which the stream left the large cave. Videl followed him and found that once her eyes had adjusted she could see reasonably well in the tunnel. It was not very large but high enough for even Gohan to stand up straight and the banks of the stream were wide enough that the two of them could have walked side by side had they wanted to. She was perfectly content however to follow after Gohan so that he would slip first should the banks be wet anywhere.  
After about ten minutes the tunnel started to get lighter and Videl slowly started to see the opening. Also she started to hear the roar of a waterfall. It all became clear to her when the reached the end of the tunnel, She could see the water from the stream falling down and a huge sheet of water falling about 10 feet in front of it. She and Gohan were standing on a protrusion of rock next to the small waterfall, and to her surprise he took her hand, to lead her. Her surprise faded when she noticed that where he led her, on a ledge that went of to the side, the rock was wet and slippery.  
She wondered why Gohan had led her here when she suddenly saw it. They were out from behind the waterfall and when Gohan stopped and she turned she could see it, a large lake with the two waterfalls falling into it. One side of the lake was formed by a range of cliffs, from the top of which the large waterfall came, while the other sides were normal green banks, and in one section even a small sandy beach.  
"That's where the fish came from." Gohan whispered pointing at the lake. "And that," now he was pointing between the two waterfalls, "is where we're going to talk."  
It took Videl a little while to see what he meant, because it was shrouded in the mist of the large waterfall, but then suddenly she saw it, a rock, that looked flat on top that was about at the top of the mist, some 2 or three feet beneath the top of the small waterfall, literally a place to sit in-between the two waterfalls.  
She followed Gohan back to the protrusion of rock they'd been standing on earlier, next to the small waterfall. Then to her surprise he simply jumped onto the lower rock, she hesitated only for a second and then followed him.  
"I have one question to start with." She said after she'd landed. "How are we supposed to get back up there?" She pointed to the tunnel entrance.  
Gohan pointed in to the mist where she could now see vague black shapes. "You can't see them very well from up here, but there are some stepping stones down there, if we follow them we should be able to get back to the ledge and then to the cave."  
  
Videl nodded and followed Gohan's example as he sat down cross-legged.  
"Can I ask a question?"  
Gohan smiled. "You just did, and even so, if I say no will it stop you from asking another?"  
Videl couldn't help but smile a little herself as she shook her head in denial. "Probably not."  
"Then by all means fire away."  
"You mentioned your dad earlier, but you didn't tell me his name. If he met Krillin because they trained together he must be a martial artist as well."  
"He was." Gohan said, and Videl couldn't help but notice the past tense. "He died about seven years ago. But if you must know, his name was Goku."  
It took Videl's mind a couple of seconds to make the connection, Son Gohan... Son Goku. Despite the excitement she felt she managed to stay calm as she talked to Gohan. "You mean Son Goku, the winner of the 23rd Tenkaichi Budoukai?" She asked.  
Gohan just nodded, not really seeing how it was relevant.  
"So you must know martial arts as well."  
"I thought that much should be obvious from the gi, and the way I got down from the cliff."  
"Well that cliff was more gymnastics than martial arts really."  
Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Depends how you look at it. Gymnastics, martial arts, to an extend it's all the same thing. It's all about your body and how well you control it."  
"Okay, I suppose that makes sense." Videl had to admit. "Still I've never seen anyone move like that before."  
Gohan shrugged again. "It's not all that hard, with a little practice you should be able to do it as well. You have to have a cliff at least twice as high for things to get really interesting and difficult, the higher you are the faster you're falling when you reach the trees."  
Videl nodded, that much made sense, it was just basic physics. "What is the use of this in fighting precisely?" She asked.  
"Depends, if you've got the jumping power, or if you're fighting in a high place it's a good thing to know some air manoeuvres. Other than that it's all about speed, reaction time and nerves. Especially speed and manoeuvrability are important, if you just go for strength you'll end up loosing if your opponent is weaker, but so fast you can't hit him, or her. Sharpner's strong and he's got big muscles, but with just a little training Erasa could take him down, because she could run circles around him."  
Videl nodded again. She'd had the same experience with some criminals. They were strong, but she could kick them in the back of the head before they even realised she was behind them.  
"You know," she said after a moment of silence, "I was cut off when I wanted to ask you this earlier but I was wondering, this group of people you were talking about this morning, with Bulma and Krillin and Yamcha in it. Is it like some sort of extended family?"  
Gohan thought for a while. "I suppose you could call it that. Among ourselves it's usually just 'the gang'. Let's get 'the gang' together for this, or wait till I tell the rest of 'the gang'. Sometimes even something as simple as wait till I tell the others, refers to this specific group. And it's quite predictable really. By now everyone knows about you. Bulma probably didn't notice you because you didn't really stand out during career day, and I'm not sure if Yamcha told everyone. But Krillin has undoubtedly told everyone all about this morning by now."  
Videl nodded faintly, wondering what it was like to be part of a group that close, and for a long time they just sat there cross-legged, watching the moon rise behind the big waterfall.  
They sat there for hours, lost in their own thoughts until Videl suddenly couldn't suppress a yawn.  
"I think it's time we get back to camp." Gohan said, even though he wasn't tired yet himself. "We'll have to be fit for tomorrow, I hear they're planning some kind of dropping tomorrow night."  
Videl nodded and silently, suppressing another yawn, followed Gohan down, over the stepping-stones, then up again and through the tunnel to the main cavern. There they quietly said goodbye to each other and while Gohan threw some sand on what little remained of his fire to put it out completely, Videl stepped into the night air outside the cave.  
She paused briefly surprised that this place was almost as peaceful as the waterfall had been and then went to her tent. Once there she quickly changed into her nightclothes and got into her sleeping bag, falling asleep almost before her head hit the pillow.  
  
Videl was the second person to get up the next morning. At first she thought she was the first until she noticed Gohan sitting on a high branch in a tree overlooking the camp. She quickly walked over there and made her way up to sit on another branch at the same level, but about a third of the trunk away from Gohan's.  
"Morning." Gohan remarked.  
"Morning." She replied.  
"Seems like we're the two short sleepers here." He continued.  
"Seems like it. But I expect Mr. Stevenson has an alarm clock and he'll get the others up soon. Then it's breakfast, and then whatever they have planned for today."  
Gohan nodded and together they watched the camp slowly come to life before heading down to join the others for breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, just as the group was preparing to go rafting in the near by rapids Gohan suddenly looked up. Videl who noticed looked up as well and saw two young boys quickly running towards them.  
She barely had time to notice that one of them had lavender hair, and the other black spiky hair, before they came to a stop in front of Gohan.  
"Hi * pant * Gohan." The purple haired boy greeted.  
"Hey Trunks, hey Goten." If Gohan was more than just very mildly surprise he was covering it up well. Videl at least couldn't detect anything unusual about his voice or attitude.  
"Hi * pant * brother." The black haired one that Gohan had addressed as Goten answered.  
"Why are you here?" Gohan asked, a theory already forming in his mind as he felt another power approaching.  
"Well, uhm, my dad's after us." Trunks explained.  
"That much is obvious. Gohan stated as an angry Vegeta stomped out into the open from between the trees.  
Videl looked slightly bewildered at the scene that developed in front of her. The instant they saw Vegeta, Trunks and Goten each grabbed onto one of Gohan's legs, seemingly trying to hide behind them. Videl giggled a little at what happened next as the two boys tried to look out between Gohan's legs at the same time and bumped their heads. Then after a look at each other, Goten lowered his head a little so that they could watch at the same time.  
About ten feet from them Vegeta came to a stop.  
"I should have known I'd find them hiding behind you!" He exclaimed, eyeing Gohan aggressively. "They managed to loose me and I had to stop flying to follow their track on the ground."  
Gohan smiled, Vegeta still had some small problems tracking Ki when he was very angry.  
"What did they do to get you upset this time Vegeta?" He asked, sounding more bored than anything else, as far as Videl could tell.  
"They were sparring and they wrecked the GR." Vegeta replied, still clearly angry.  
'What the hell is a GR?' Videl wondered. 'And how does one wreck it during sparring? Why would kids their age spar anyway?'  
"Is that all?" Gohan clearly let Vegeta know he wasn't impressed.  
"Yes and it's plenty."  
[You need to cool off Vegeta.] Gohan thought, pushing the thought telepathically as he maintained eye contact with the older man.  
[What do you propose brat?]  
[I'll come spar with you on Saturday, but until then, and mind spar. You and me, right here, right now.]  
[Very well, we fight on the count of three. One, Two, Three.]  
  
Videl looked on slightly bewildered as Gohan and Vegeta just kept staring at each other unblinkingly.  
"What are they doing?" She thought out loud, more than actually asked.  
Goten's response was immediate however. "They're sparring."  
Videl blinked in surprise. "But they're not even moving."  
"It's a mind spar silly." Trunks said. "They're sparring telepathically."  
Videl had to work very hard this time not to gasp in shock. She'd always thought telepathy was impossible, but the kid, who she gathered was Vegeta's and therefore Bulma's, son had said it with such conviction that she didn't know whether it was open to doubt. She certainly couldn't find another, better, explanation for the way Gohan and Vegeta were staring into each other's eyes.  
After about three minutes the two of them suddenly broke eye contact again.  
"So what time will you be there Saturday?" Vegeta asked, as though something about Saturday had been mentioned earlier.  
"I don't know for sure yet, but probably no later than eleven." Gohan answered. "If you could ask Bulma if it's okay if Goten and I stay for lunch."  
"I'm sure it will be fine with the woman. And just so you know, you won't be able to do what you did just now to me in a real spar."  
"We'll see, Vegeta. Just save your strength for Saturday."  
"I will, now if my brat and your brother would be so kind as to come with me, I'll take them back home."  
"Okay. Just go with him guys."  
To Videl's surprise the two kids got out from behind Gohan and walked up to Vegeta not seeming scared at all.  
He acknowledged their presence only with a nod and then walked back into the forest with the two kids following closely behind him.  
"Well," Videl managed to say, once they'd disappeared into the forest again, "that was, interesting."  
  
***  
Next time on Gohan goes to Highschool, camp just keeps going on and in the afternoon Videl and Gohan will have another chance to talk. What will happen this time? And what about the rafting excursion or the nighttime dropping. Will something happen to the group of students, dropped in the night as they try to get back to camp?  
  
Well, I started some work on this during my vacation, about the first ten lines, but didn't really have a lot of time. I'm back home now but I still don't have a lot of time, I've found out I actually have a life and it's catching up with me. ;)  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.  
  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
From chapter 7:  
  
To saiyanprincessvidel:  
Why can't I just kill off the blondes? I wouldn't have anyone to stand around and look stupid if I did. And in doing so they serve a major purpose in this fic.  
  
From Chapter 8:  
  
To ~*Crystal Lily*~:  
Glad you liked the Antino faint. It was my sister's (Pteska's) idea, so full credit to her.  
  
To Snow:  
I wasn't quite sure where to put you since you left me three reviews since chapter eight came out and I usually follow the order in which the reviews came in. I'm glad you like this fic so much. It is a shame we can't add more categories than just the two but if we could, most of my fics would probably have 5 or 6 of them as I think I include bits from most genre's in my fics. As for the keep it up gurl, it's nice to see you've corrected yourself, but I'll tell you one thing, your review wasn't nearly as confusing as the time when I had I'm Just A Girl, by No Doubt, in my head and couldn't get it our for days. I wrote chapter two, with the song scene set on that song during those days.  
  
To SwomeSwan and vsd2oc:  
Glad you like the show off element. I'm trying to keep it where he either has to or doesn't know any better. Which I thinks works for Gohan. That classic son innocence looks good on him, if taken in moderation.  
  
To ShadowMage (and Immortal7 for the last sentence):  
That's exactly how I first described it. My first description to my sister was: "How does a Son get down from a mountain?" Anyway, this is one of those longer chapters you asked for last time.  
  
To Jer:  
I can honestly say I did not read that Spiderman novel, so I came up with the idea myself. Still it is something I could see Spidey doing something like that. Anyway, Videl's world is still going nuts this chapter. Especially the last part, and will continue to go nuts next chapter, maybe even for a while after that.  
  
To bcat:  
First read your review, and most others in an Internet Café in the city of London, not much trouble finding one there. Still it's good to know that my work can be enjoyed from anywhere around the globe.  
  
To Toadzg1:  
Gohan is a little ooc and I think I've remarked on that somewhere before. My main point is that keeping everyone In Character would defeat the purpose and indeed the concept of fanfiction. I just like this Gohan better, he's more or less based on the way Gohan is when he is younger rather than on the teenage Gohan.  
  
To Everyone(both chapters):  
Thanks a lot. There's just too many of you to answer every review this time. 


	10. Surviving Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and preferably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
To Jer:  
Well it's actually been mentioned in this fic before, but to answer your question Gohan is stronger than Vegeta. As far as the softening up on Videl is concerned their relationship continues to develop though I'm not sure whether or not you could call it softening up.  
  
To Snow:  
Glad you liked the Goten, Trunks, Vegeta scene. I'm also glad you thought it was believable. Believability is one of the things I try to keep in mind as I write, I don't really enjoy stories that lose to much of their believability myself. As far as the different spacing is concerned, I'll have to think about it. I'm planning to do a complete check on this entire fic once it's finished, so maybe I'll include it then.  
  
To Kat:  
Well I'm not adding Piccolo yet, but he should put in an appearance before the end of this fic.  
  
To Everyone:  
Thanks a lot for the reviews, I'm glad you like the story.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 10: Surviving Camp  
  
The morning of the second day of camp passed with very few unusual events. The only thing out of the ordinary that happened was that one of the rafts, containing Gohan and Videl as well as four other students and Antino hit a section of the rapids they weren't supposed to go to, because it was too dangerous.  
In fact they narrowly managed to avoid falling down a 10 foot waterfall and as they were rowing away from it Videl had a chance to observe that Gohan's arms were definitely strong. She was rowing on one side of the boat with three of the other four students while Gohan on the other side had only one helper but still managed to keep up with them. Antino wasn't rowing since he'd fainted the instant he realised something was wrong.  
  
The afternoon was a free part of the program, so that people could get some sleep to prepare them for staying up very late at night. Gohan and Videl however once again joined each other in the tree they'd already shared that morning.  
Videl smiled as she looked at Gohan, he looked so relaxed with his legs stretched out along the branch, half sitting, half lying on his side, leaning his upper body against the trunk sideways.  
It was almost some sort of Robin Hood in a Gi on a lazy day picture. Gohan simply relaxing on a branch. She herself had to admit to some nerves though as she sat there. Not because of the height, but because as a city girl she just wasn't used to balancing on a branch. Only a few times before in her life had she ventured to climb a tree, in Satan City park, or Orange Star City Park as it was called when she first went there, years before the Cell games and the subsequent renaming of the city.  
But climbing trees there had always been a matter of haste, technically you weren't allowed to climb trees there. And later when she'd started to help the police and could basically do what she wanted climbing trees had seemed too childish. But somehow the way she'd seen Gohan sitting up here early in the morning had shoved aside that judgement, maybe because Gohan didn't seem to care whether it was childish or not.  
  
"So Gohan." She started the conversation. "What do you think about this dropping tonight?"  
Gohan looked at her and smiled a little. "I think it's probably the best part of this camp, which isn't saying much for this camp."  
Videl smiled too. He was right, however enthusiastic most of the others might be about this whole thing she didn't think it was all that good.  
"What do you think about Antino?" She questioned.  
Gohan shrugged against he tree. "About what I'd expect from one of your father's students to be honest."  
That certainly wasn't the answer Videl had been expecting. "Excuse me. My dad happens to be a great martial artist, I certainly wouldn't expect his pupils to be losers like Antino!" She yelled, though not really loudly enough to reach the camp below.  
To her surprise Gohan threw his head back and laughed.   
"Come now Videl." He said once he'd stopped laughing. "You spend time with Sayaman from time to time, you should have realised by now that compared to some people your dad couldn't even fight his way into a paper bag, let alone out of one."  
Videl sat there shocked. She'd half thought, half suspected the same thing for a while now, certainly after that memorable kiss and talk incident with Sayaman. But part of her hadn't wanted to accept it, part of it still didn't want to accept it. But the calm way Gohan had simply stated it seemed to make it far more realistic somehow.  
"But the things Sayaman does are just tricks, right?" Videl knew she was grasping at straws but she somehow couldn't fully bring herself to believe it yet.  
Gohan shook his head. "Not the way you mean tricks." He answered. "The way you, and your father use the word you mean they're acts of deceit or some kind of illusion. In another sense of the word, where a trick is simply an uncommon ability, it's true. So it is a trick in the sense of being able to hold your breath for five minutes, most people can't do it, but it can be done, it's not a trick in the sense of an illusion, or a cheat, or any other form of deceit."  
"And how would you know?" Videl questioned, still grasping firmly at the few straws that remained.  
"I know how he does what he does." Gohan answered. "Just like I know how to do telepathy, something you probably also thought of as a trick before this morning." [But I can assure you it isn't.]  
Videl's face reflected the shock she felt as she heard Gohan's voice in her mind. 'He's really telepathic.' She thought.  
"Yes I am." Gohan said, speaking aloud again. "But you have to force it to communicate with a non-telepath, gives you a hell of a headache." He rubbed his temples as if to illustrate.  
"So could you mind spar with me, like you did with Vegeta?" Videl asked.  
"Technically yes, but really no." Gohan answered.  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
"I could, even on my own, create and force a telepathic reality for a mind spar, but you would be little more than a punching bag."  
"I suppose you think you're a lot better than me at martial arts!" Videl said, slightly angry.  
Gohan shook his head. "That isn't what I meant, you would be little more than a punching bag. Because even if I succeeded in creating a body for you in that reality, which is tricky to do for others, you wouldn't be able to move it. You probably don't have any experience using any sort of mental body and until you're a telepath you couldn't possibly influence your telepathic body. And before you ask, yes I could train you to develop telepathic skills, but I don't have a couple of weeks to spare right now."  
"But you could teach me some time?" Videl asked.  
"Perhaps." Gohan answered. "It all depends on a number of factors, whether I have the time is one major factor, whether I think you have enough potential to learn at least relatively quickly is another. But it's not all together impossible. In any case however I don't even have time to chat anymore now, I still need to catch clean and eat a fish before dinner or I'll be hungry all night long. I won't have time after dinner today as we're going to get some sort of talk about safety during the dropping after dinner. That should be boring but it's obligatory. They'll probably do the dropping pretty soon after that, it gets dark pretty quickly in this area and dinner's late tonight because of the dropping."  
Videl nodded again and watched as Gohan made his way back down the tree with apparent ease. She wasn't sure what she was going to do yet, she should probably try to get some sleep before dinner, after all she needed to be well rested tonight.  
  
Gohan went about getting, cleaning and cooking his fish with the speed of a motivated demi-Saiyan. Even if dinner was late it wasn't a long way away, so speed was of the essence if he wanted to be more or less full for the night. He knew as well as anyone else that he really didn't need it, Saiyans loved to eat and generally ate a lot, but if they had to they could go without food for days, even weeks. He didn't like going without food though.  
Only minutes after Gohan had finished his first, private, dinner the sound of a bell entering his cave from the outside warned him that the campers' regular dinner was served.  
That dinner passed without anything out of the ordinary happening and when it was over the class was told to gather around mister Stevenson as he explained about the night's activities.  
"Alright class." The PE teacher started his talk. "The sun will set about thirty minutes from now, and in another thirty it will be completely dark. Once the sun has set, during the twilight, we will go into a large jet-copter with blackened windows that will after at least half an hour drop us off somewhere not too far from here, but still a pretty long way away, so we'll be in for quite a hike. Now nobody amongst us will know where we are, even I won't be told, so we'll have to find our way back on our own. To do that we'll have to stay together as a group, for safety reasons and..."  
  
Gohan allowed his attention to wander as Mr. Stevenson droned on about safety precautions. He was going to have to watch himself in his conversations with Videl, fortunately they wouldn't be alone all night, so no chance for her to really talk with him there, but he was starting to open up to her, and while he wasn't opposed to that entirely it needed to be in controlled doses.  
  
When Mr. Stevenson's talk was over the class boarded the large jet-copter, which would be piloted by Antino, who wasn't coming with them. As it took off Antino circled several times and then they were off.  
"Why did he circle?" A confused Erasa asked Videl in the passenger compartment. "I thought these things could take off vertically."  
"They can." Videl explained. "But he circled so we would lose all sense of direction. That way if anyone checked which way the copter was facing before take off they still don't know where we're headed."  
Erasa nodded, surprising everyone by seemingly grasping the concept in one go.  
The flight was even more uneventful after that and there was a general sigh of relief when the class exited the jet-copter about 45 minutes after take off.  
  
They hadn't actually flown a 45 minute distance of course, but their course had changed drastically from time to time to be sure to throw everyone's sense of direction off. And now that the class was out the jet-copter took off again, circling until it was above the clouds.  
"Alright now!" Mr. Stevenson was clearly starting to feel (a little too) active. "We're here. And the first thing we have to figure out is where here is. Now I've got a detailed map of the region and a flashlight. So we should be able to work out where we are in relation to any major geological features around and use that to get back to camp."  
He produced the items and directed the beam of his flashlight on the map.  
"EEEEEHHHHH!" A loud scream from Erasa caused him to turn rapidly and drop his flashlight, which stopped shining as it hit the ground.  
"What is it Erasa?" He asked, trying to let his eyes adjust to the complete darkness, with the only light coming from the stars above, shining through openings in the could cover.  
"I thought I saw something." Erasa said.  
Mr. Stevenson muttered under his breath for a moment and then picked up his flashlight again. His expression, though virtually invisible in the darkness, displayed his worry as he noticed the switch still in the 'ON' position. Which meant something else had to be wrong.  
He cursed as he found the problem, the lamp had broken in the fall, there was no way for him to repair it, and as per instructions no-one else had a lamp.  
  
Gohan smiled at the panicked look on Mr. Stevenson's face. The man looked so helpless here in the darkness, though Gohan didn't see what the problem was.  
'My Saiyan side would really be laughing its head off right now.' He thought to himself.  
'Oh I am, more or less.' His Saiyan side answered. 'Why do you think you find it funny? You've started to reintegrate me into your personality over the last few days.'  
'Why?'  
'I'm not sure, I guess it's being in the wilderness and being near Videl all the time.'  
'Alright, go slow with Vi... Do you smell that?'  
'Of course I smell it, I'm you remember.'  
Gohan stopped his internal conversation and concentrated on the smell that was faintly reaching his nostrils. He sniffed the air purposefully, it was definitely there.  
"Damn." He muttered under his breath. And Videl was about to ask him what was wrong when he continued loud enough for everyone to hear. "There's Tyrannosaurus on the wind, I'd say three of them, about four miles away."  
Even in the starlight Gohan could see the looks of disbelief on the faces of his classmates and on Mr. Stevenson's face, but he continued anyway.  
"That at least tells us where we are, we must be north of the ridgeline probably by at least four miles."  
"And how do you know that, Mr. Son." Mr. Stevenson asked in a sarcastic tone.  
Gohan shrugged. "Only place around here where you'd expect to find a T-Rex, or three in this case. Let me guess, you used the Satan City Camper's Guide To Dinosaurs when you planned this little expedition."  
"How'd you know that?" Mr. Stevenson seemed almost lost for words.  
"Simple," Gohan replied, "it's the only Dinosaur book that misses half the migrational pathways, including this one, as well as two carnivore and three herbivore habitats. The only reason it sells is because Hercule endorses it. Next time I'd advice you to either get Richards' Standard Guide To Dinosaurs, or the Deluxe Version of Capsule Corp's Interactive Dino-Safety package, which includes all habitat and pathway data in hard-copy. I think Richards has this place listed and I know for a fact the CC package does, because I co-wrote that and added this place myself."  
"I really don't believe you co-wrote something like that." Mr. Stevenson said, using anger as his defence. "And even if you did, I don't believe that anyone can smell a dinosaur at four miles."  
"Listen!" For the first time ever Videl heard Gohan yell in anger as he walked up to Mr. Stevenson somewhat threateningly. "If you want to be incompetent around base-camp that's fine. You didn't screw up that location so no dinos there. If you want to be incompetent back at school that's fine too, no dinos there either. But if you get me and my friends stranded in the wilderness in the dead of the night in an area that is a known Migrational pathway for T-Rex and at least three other types of carnivore you'd better sit back while I take charge, or else I might just tie you to a tree and leave you to wait until a T-Rex comes by looking for a midnight snack!"  
"And why would you take charge?"  
"Because I'm the only person that can get you out of here alive. There's three of them on the wind that means a pack, T-Rexes usually hunt solitary but they can group into packs if there are large herbivores around. Packs are between half a dozen and a dozen animals, I smell three, so there are at least three others around here somewhere.  
I've spent four months of my life running from Tyrannosaurs, but I survived and for the next two months they ran from me even though I didn't have any weapon but a sword. I've literally eaten T-Rex for breakfast. So trust me, I'm the only one that can get this group out of here alive, that makes me responsible and it puts me in charge. Is that clear?!!"  
  
***  
Next time on Gohan goes to Highschool, is it clear? And will Gohan succeed in getting his class out of there and back to the safety of their camp? What will Videl think of Gohan's new attitude? And does a surprise spell trouble on Thursday? If you want to find out, don't miss the next chapter of Gohan goes to Highschool.  
  
Well there you have it, please review.   
BTW has anyone else noticed that some people say R&R here? Don't you think that's a bit odd, you're at the bottom of the chapter and then they ask you to read and review? I mean I tried to do that once, read the chapter, please read and review, so I read it again, got to the bottom, read and review, so I read it again. You don't really get around to reviewing when you do that. 


	11. NightTime Adventures

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and preferably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
To Bcat:  
As you may have seen by now, I've reviewed your DBZ story. Anyway in response to your review: "YAY, you updated. Life has meaning once again." Glad to give some meaning to your life, here, have some more.   
  
To Krista:  
Fight the T-rex? Wait and see.  
  
To Lady Foeseeker:  
Well I left you hanging for a while again, but now you're unhung. (Is that a word?)  
  
To Stoked:  
Nice idea, to bring back that T-rex, but I don't think it would survive swimming over the ocean to get off its island. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
To Tin Man:  
Yes, you got to be #100 congratulations. I'll have to look into springing that revelation on him, there's not a lot of talk about that in this chapter, but we'll work something out.  
  
To Emotionless Shadow:  
I'm curious, what exactly does the word gimboid mean?  
  
To Exarikun:  
You're complaining about my updates? At least I didn't keep people waiting since April 4th (until yesterday). Seriously though, this was a bit longer in coming than I would have liked, but I don't always have the time I would like to have to write.  
  
To Everyone:  
There are simply too many of you these days for me to acknowledge each of you properly. Thank you all.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 11: Night-Time Adventures  
  
"... Is that clear?!" Gohan's yell tore through the woods, leaving a stunned silence in its wake.  
He looked around and saw with some satisfaction that his classmates all looked somewhat bewildered, but clearly willing to follow his instructions, while Mr. Stevenson looked ready to soil himself more than anything, but fear should serve to keep him in line at least. There were lives at stake after all, and Gohan took lives at stake very seriously.  
He turned to Videl who seemed to be least affected out of the whole group, but that was to be expect as she'd seen glimpses of his true self a couple of times before.  
"Videl, could you get up that tree." He pointed to one and she nodded, seeming somewhat perplexed by the request. "Get as high as you can and look for the following things, a sharp peak with a smaller equally sharp one beside it, a lake, that should hopefully reflect what little light there is, and a hill, that comes only slightly above the tops of the trees and has a single tree on top of it." She nodded again. "Good, then do that, and stay up there so you can point in the exact directions, we should be able to see you against the night sky."  
  
Videl was a bit surprised that Gohan had asked her to climb the tree when he could do so easily himself, but he seemed to have some sort of master plan, which was more than anyone else could claim. Once she got to a good level in the tree, where she could see over the tops of the other trees she started to look around, interpreting the silhouettes various things formed against the mostly clouded night sky as best she could.  
  
Meanwhile on the ground Gohan was staring up at the sky intently, wrecking his brain and trying to place the loose segments of stars visible through the openings in the clouds. What he needed to do was find the North Star, or at least figure out where it should be, to get a compass bearing. If Videl could find the three points he needed that should allow him to at least make a decent guess about their position, but to get the group back to camp he would need to know exactly which way they were headed all of the time. There was only one place where they could hope to get through the line of cliffs and back to the safe side, where their camp was. And with no light that was going to be hard to find. The valley was quite large, but the entrance was narrow and obscured by some loose chunks of rock standing near it, in the starlight those would be virtually indistinguishable from the cliff-face even to Saiyan eyes.  
Finally his stargazing paid of as a cloud moved and allowed him a view of the North Star itself.  
Quickly he used his foot to draw a line in the earth, pointing towards the star. A single point would not allow him to identify anything if he changed position, but the line was sufficiently clear to be seen in the dim light.  
"Videl!" He yelled. "If you've got them I'm ready for those bearings now."  
"Okay!" She shouted back. "Here they come! I've got the mountains, they're that way." She pointed somewhat to the right. "The hill with the tree is that way." She changed to point almost straight ahead. "And the lake is that way." Now she was pointing left slightly.  
"Thanks!" Gohan shouted back. "You can come down now."  
  
Videl made her way down and then walked over to find Gohan studying four lines he appeared to have made in the sand.  
"What is this?" She asked, pointing to the faintly visible lines.  
"The three shorter ones are the directions you indicated," he replied, "and the long one is straight north. With this I should be able to work out where we are and what route we need to take from here to get to the valley that cuts through the cliffs."  
"So, where are we?" Videl asked.  
"That's difficult to explain. I know this entire area from the air, so I know where we are, we're about a hundred yards away from a small stream that's due east of us. But that doesn't tell you a thing."  
"Alright then, where do we go from here?"  
"That's what I'm trying to remember. We could follow the stream to the cliffs, but that would put us a long way away from the valley. In the end we're to the south and slightly to the east of the lake. And the valley is nearly dead south of the lake, so we'll have to head south and slightly west. From the angles at which the lines intersect I guess we have a two or three mile hike to get to the valley. And from there it should be another two to reach our camp."  
"So we're looking at ninety minutes or so of hiking?"  
"No, I'd say two hours at least. It's night, we're a large group, and it's not the easiest terrain."  
"Well we should get going then, but what happens if we run into a T-rex?"  
"Nothing too bad." Gohan replied. "I should be able to handle one, or even two or three long enough to give you a chance to escape."  
"How, how can you expect to handle a dinosaur with your bare hands?"  
"I know their weaknesses. Besides, I have my sword strapped across my back under my Gi, I can handle any T-rex with my sword."  
"Well, I hope you can, because I'm afraid a run in with them might be a disaster otherwise."  
"Don't worry. Now if we can just get to group together and start moving."  
She nodded.  
"Good, if you wouldn't mind bringing up the rear and making sure no-one is left behind, I'll take the front."  
  
The first 45 minutes of their hike, at least 45 to Videl's best estimate, passed with no bigger events than kids whining about the walking and Mr. Stevenson occasionally muttering under his breath about loss of authority and lack of respect from kids these days.  
Then Videl suddenly felt the ground start to shake. She looked around but saw nothing until Gohan appeared next to her.  
"One of the Rexes." He commented. "Apparently it's either spotted us or picked up our scent. They only stamp like this when they run."  
Only a second later Videl saw the dinosaur's form outlined against the sky behind them and heard a loud roar.  
Gohan still seemed unfazed next to her as he kept up his commentary. "He's trying to call the rest of the pack - there's no reply. That's good that means they're not coming. They must be out of range, Rexes have lousy hearing anyway."  
"So what do we do?" She cursed her voice as it shook with fear.  
"You take charge and lead the others from here, just keep going the same direction we were going, and yell if there's a problem. I'll stay here for the time being, to keep this one of your backs, and then try and catch up again."  
"But..." Suddenly words failed her, as she wanted to say he couldn't stay on his own.  
"No buts, I'll be fine. Now you get the rest together and move!"  
At his yell she regained her sense of action and turned around the face the rest of the group.  
"Come on! Get going! But stay together."  
  
The group took a few more seconds to respond but then it did, with Videl leading from the rear, to make sure nobody was left behind or left the group. As they put some distance between themselves and Gohan, Videl looked over her shoulder for a second.  
In the dim light he was still surprisingly visible as he reached behind his back and pulled out something that flashed with light. She realised this must be his sword reflecting what starlight there was, but looked in front of her again after noting that the T-Rex had now approached to within a few yards of Gohan.  
Behind her she could still hear his voice, luring the animal away from them with texts like:  
"Here Rexy, Rexy Rexy. Nice Rexy. I bet you'd like to eat me, well come and get me."  
She shook her head to clear it of the mental image that last statement had produced and then kept moving again, urging Erasa who'd stopped at Gohan's statement forward with a hand on her back, while shouting orders to others that looked like they might wander off to the left or right of the group.  
  
The next ten minutes seemed like the longest ten minutes of Videl's life, suddenly with Gohan now gone, behind them, luring the Tyrannosaur along she felt the full weight and responsibility of the situation thrust onto her shoulders and wondered briefly how Gohan had managed to take it for three quarters of an hour.  
The cliffs had become clear black against the sky up ahead and just as the front of the group was about to hit them she heard a voice next to her.  
"Hi, I'm back."  
"Gohan!" She had to fight the urge to hug him with joy.  
"You were expecting someone else?" He asked in a humorous tone.  
"Of course not, I was just wondering what kept you." She said casually.  
"The T-Rex, I could have taken him out with my sword, but I don't like killing, so I had to lure him away nearly a mile then swim a river and climb a steep bank on the other side. He's probably still trying to climb that bank, they're not too bright."  
She nodded slowly, not sure what she was acknowledging, though her best guess was his expertise on Dinosaurs.  
Gohan was now looking at their surrounding in the pale moonlight that was becoming visible as the cloud cover slowly cleared.  
"We're about a hundred, maybe two hundred, yards of course, so now we have to turn left along the cliffs, and then the entrance to the valley should be marked by a huge boulder."  
She nodded and shouted directions to those who had not overheard their conversation. Slowly the group started moving again, making it's way along the cliff.  
  
The rest of the class's nightly journey was quite uneventful. With Gohan back at the head of the group they quickly found the valley where they rested for a little while, as no T-Rex could get there. After ten minutes or so of rest they pressed on again, through the valley and then somewhat to the left to reach their campsite a little over two hours after they'd been dropped.  
  
Gohan was the first person to get up again on Thursday morning. Even with the late night and the pressure of leading his classmates to safety his Saiyan physiology had required little sleep. Not that anyone would have much sleep before getting up, Mr. Stevenson had spend at least an hour after their return shouting at Antino, keeping the whole camp awake as he tried to shift the blame for the abominably picked dropping area from him self and wholly to Antino. In the end they'd only shut up after Videl had yelled she'd kick their butts if they kept anyone awake any longer.  
Now Gohan was sitting in the same tree he'd sat in the morning before again, watching the dew glisten on the grass in the light of the rising sun. The whole camp lay so quiet that he actually jumped in surprise when the sound of Mr. Stevenson's alarm clock shattered the silence.  
  
Mr. Stevenson entered the picture not too long after his alarm had gone and proceeded to wake the rest of the campers with the aid of his megaphone.  
Gohan simply slid jumped out of the tree as this happened and waited on the ground for breakfast to start.  
That was a fifteen minute wait, but still some girls, like Erasa and even some guys, like Sharpner, were complaining that they hadn't had time to do their hair, and god knows what else, yet.  
As breakfast started Mr. Stevenson got out his megaphone again, an action that had taken on an almost ominous nature to the students whose attentions were immediately drawn to the audio enhancing device.  
"Alright kids!" He yelled. "We've got a surprise for you today. You've been told that your martial arts session with Mr. Satan would be tomorrow, but it will be today, in the form of a tournament, at the site of the Cell-games, to mark the seven-year anniversary of the Cell's announcement. And after that we've got another special surprise waiting for you."  
  
***  
Next time on Gohan Goes To Highschool, will the second surprise be even more trouble than the first, and how will the tournament go. What will Gohan do? Will he keep his abilities hidden, or will he reveal at least part of his skill?  
  
Well here it is, again a long time between updates, but some things are interfering with my writing, writer's block, real life, stuff like that. 


	12. Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and preferably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
To wind:  
The full force of Gohan's memories isn't going to hit until the next chapter, as far as bad things happening at the tournament are concerned... Well I'm just going to let you read the chapter.  
  
To immortal7:  
Real life just keeps interfering, but I hope to keep updating somewhat regularly for the duration of the story. I'm afraid we're getting closer to the end by the chapter. But there are a couple of chapters still to go to be sure.  
  
To DEE:  
I feel so guilty, you can't wait for the second part of the surprise and I'm making you wait another chapter. The next chapter is going to start with the second part of the surprise, but it's not revealed here. Well at least it'll keep you coming back for more.  
  
To Lady Foeseeker:  
Thanks for accepting unhung as a word, this chapter fortunately came out a bit more quickly than the last.  
  
To Exarikun:  
You always have the right to complain, I just have the right not to take you seriously. :P  
As for the reaction, it's in this chapter, but the really heavy events won't be until next chapter.  
  
To Bcat:  
Hope I'm catching you awake this time, otherwise it'll keep until tomorrow. Anyway I hope you're a-levels went well (if you've had them already). Enjoy the chapter (hope it isn't keeping you from your studies)  
  
To Demi Devil:  
Hope you're as successful as Gohan at reintegrating your Saiyan side when the time comes. I'm not too slow on this chapter, so enjoy.  
  
To Griffin gurl:  
You bet he'll show some skills.  
  
To Johnny Rage:  
I am going to update soon, actually got your review between finishing the chapter and doing the final editing on it. I hope I do keep improving, I certainly think I have since my earliest fanfic work. Glad you liked Gohan taking charge, I guess that means you like what I'm doing with his character, stick around for more strong Gohan action in this chapter.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 12: Tournament  
  
Gohan groaned inwardly as he finished breakfast and kept on groaning all through the process of entering the jet-copter again, taking off and landing in the familiar desert. The only outward sign he showed of his state of mind was a half pensive half scowling expression on his face, that kept even Videl from trying to talk to him.  
It took nearly all his self-control not to let go as he saw the landscape. Everything from the hole where the ring had been to the huge canyon formed by the final Kamehameha showdown was filled with memories. Even the sight of it made him relive some part of the experience and he couldn't help but touch his left shoulder for a second, as if to reassure himself of his arm's function. Then, when he saw what looked like some sort of portable ring with Hercule in it, standing in the desert next to the crater of the old ring, his memories were blocked out by anger. Anger over his stolen glory and anger over every comment about tricks and cheating he'd heard Hercule make over the years.  
With the full force of his will he repressed his anger and replaced it with resolve as he approached the edge of the ring with his classmates.  
  
Once the whole group had assembled Mr. Stevenson stepped up into the ring as well. He walked over to the centre of the ring to greet Hercule and then pulled out his megaphone.  
"Welcome everyone to the first annual Cell-games Announcement Memorial Tournament. Brought to you by Orange Star Highschool. This tournament has been organised as a complete surprise this year. Even the champ here," he pointed to Hercule, "was not informed until this morning. But he's agreed to do this so why don't you give him all a big round of applause."  
Except for Gohan and Videl the entire class started to cheer wildly as Hercule gave the double v-sign.  
"Yeah!" The champ roared, managing to reach all the audience without the need for a microphone. "It's me! I, the great Hercule Satan have agreed to help with this tournament. You will each be coached by me as you fight, and at the end of the tournament the winner will fight me."  
The resolve that had taken shape in Gohan's mind instantly became a plan. Revenge would be his and it would be sweet.  
  
Videl had been surprised at Gohan's reaction to the morning's announcement, though not as surprised as she would have been only a few days before. But when they left the ringside to warm up in the fifteen minute they were given to do so she was positively astounded by his behaviour. After a variety of somewhat surprising reactions his face had now settled into a neutral expression that looked as though it might be blown of by a violent burst of emotion at any time. It was almost as if part of Gohan's inner turmoil manifested itself visibly through the mask of neutrality he'd forced upon it. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on inside his head, but didn't want to question him too much out of respect for his privacy.  
"Gohan what are you doing?" She asked as he sat down, cross-legged.  
"Meditating. I'll prepare in my own way."   
His voice was as non-expressive as his face, but seemed to belie some deep-seated emotion and she couldn't help but notice the emphasis on 'my own way.' He clearly wanted to be left alone.  
"Very well, I'll be doing some warming up exercises, see you at the start of the first round."  
He merely nodded as he closed his eyes.  
  
Fourteen minutes exactly after he'd closed them Gohan opened his eyes again. His meditations hadn't been as easy as they normally were, but the inner-struggle had strengthened him and given him greater clarity. Most of the more violent instincts of his Saiyan side had been subdued, his mental powers had been sharpened and his body focused.  
Lightly he walked to the ring. He could tell from the feel of the earth through his soles that his senses had been sharpened as well, including his sense of touch.  
As he walked up to the ring Videl approached him.  
"Hey Gohan."  
"Hey Videl."  
"I just wanted to wish you luck, you're up against Sharpner in the first round."  
"Thanks, but I won't need it. I know I can handle him."  
"Well I hope so, I hope we'll meet in the final, we're at opposite ends of the draw."  
"Good luck to you then Videl."  
She nodded and he walked past her, to the board with students' names that had been put up.  
There were thirty-two pupils in all, which meant 4 rounds and then the final. But the fights would mostly be short anyway, so Gohan didn't see any problem with that schedule. His fight with Sharpner was the first one scheduled and out of the corner of his eye he could already see Sharpner making his way to the ring.  
With a quick glance over the rest of the board he gave a quick nod and turned, walking up to the ring as well.  
  
Sharpner made a big show of getting into the ring, striking a poses as he climb the steps but Gohan just jumped lightly onto the white stone structure. The jump earned him some applause, as the ring was three and a half feet high, but most of the class had gotten used to the idea that Gohan wasn't a run of the mill nerd by now.  
"So nerd-boy." Sharpner challenged as he finally reached the ring. "It's you and me for the first round. Get ready to go down."  
"Thank you for the advice." Gohan answered in a cold voice. "But I require no such preparation as the event is not going to occur."  
His phrasing was apparently beyond the blond who just stood there grinning and dropped into his stance.  
"Alright." Mr. Stevenson, who was acting as referee took up his duties. "Get ready to fight. And... begin!"  
Sharpner immediately tried to attack with a punch, but Gohan simply grabbed his fist and wrist and tossed the boy over his shoulder and out of the ring.  
Without even looking back to where Sharpner had fallen Gohan walked down the stairs on the other side of the ring and past Mr. Stevenson who was still standing right next to them.  
"He's out." He commented dryly as he passed the teacher.  
  
Videl watched as the fights progressed. The ease of Gohan's victory over Sharpner had left everyone including herself a little unsettled. Her own first round challenge, Angela, took no effort at all as the girl fled and jumped out of the ring at the sight of Videl, and the next rounds were also of little interest. Almost as though fate was at work, she and Gohan each progressed with the greatest of ease to a meeting in the final. The only thing strange was that while Gohan had the tough side of the draw, facing four experienced fighters he seemed to fight almost without awareness. As if he were merely going through the motions, in a bored fashion.  
  
After Videl's semi-final match, in which she for the first time faced a fighter of some skill, the final came and the two of them stood facing each other across the ring. She couldn't help but feel unsure of her own ability. Gohan hadn't spoken since the 'He's out' comment after the Sharpner match. He had made no sound all through lunch and during all the other fights, it seemed from time to time as though his mind was somewhere else.  
"And... begin!" Mr. Stevenson's signal shook her out of all contemplations.  
She checked her stance and waited, in all four of his fights getting to the final Gohan had never attacked. Every time he'd defended, but she wasn't going to leave him that option, she was going to wait and make him move first.  
[Videl, I'm sorry, but I have to do this.]  
His mind's voice surprised her as it echoed through her head.  
"Do what?" Inadvertently she voiced her reply.  
"This."  
The next thing she noticed was his attack, with an unexpected speed he rushed towards her and started pushing her back using kicks and punches to force her to move on occasion, but mostly just shoving her back until she fell backwards out of the ring.  
"I win." Gohan announced softly.  
Mr. Stevenson and Hercule both seemed too stunned to speak. But Videl didn't care about that as she stood up again. "Good fight Gohan."  
"Thanks you didn't do so bad yourself."  
Gohan had now jumped down from the ring and was standing next to her, so Videl stood on her toes to whisper in his ear. "Do you think you could beat my dad?"  
Gohan's gaze seemed to be locked on something in the distance as he nodded. He didn't look at her, didn't blink, just stared over her shoulder to the top of a nearby cliff, but never the less, he nodded.  
'Good.' Videl thought. 'My dad really needs to get beaten by someone, maybe then he'll keep his ego in check a bit more.'  
As she was thinking Gohan had already turned and jumped back into the ring. He'd apparently torn his eyes from whatever he had been staring at, and was now looking at her father and Mr. Stevenson who were talking on the other side of the ring.  
Finally the two men stepped into the ring and Mr. Stevenson announced the next fight.  
"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Sorry to keep you waiting, but the champ had to prepare for his fight. Now we will have the special fight between the World Champion of Martial Arts, Hercule Satan and the winner of The First Annual Cell Games Announcement Memorial Tournament, Son Gohan!"  
There were relatively few cheers outside the ring. Videl noticed it but wasn't surprised, there was a tension in the air unlike any she'd ever felt before. It seemed to be coming from her father and Gohan, or maybe just from Gohan, as he and her father were locked in a staring contest in the ring.  
After just a few seconds her father was forced to avert his eyes. Clearly he'd lost the first part of the fight though he tried to make up for it with his usual bravado.  
"So, you're name is Son Gohan?"  
Gohan merely nodded in response, never once removing his eyes from her father's face.  
"Any relation to Son Goku?"  
"I'm his son."  
Videl could tell from the tone of Gohan's voice that her father was treading dangerous ground here, he sounded colder and more distant than she'd ever heard him.  
"Well I'm surprised you managed to beat my little girl then. She must have slipped or something. After all your father wasn't a real martial artist, he just used tricks."  
Gohan's voice, which had been cold before, was even colder, as cold as ice in fact, as he answered. "Is that a fact Mr. Satan?"  
Her father still didn't seem to notice it as he nodded.  
"Just tricks?" Gohan asked, and her dad nodded again. "Very well then, how's this for a trick."  
To Videl's surprise her dad's feet left the ground to let him hover about a foot above the ground.  
"What, what's happening?" He sputtered.  
"Simple telekinesis Mr. Satan. I'm using it to lift your body of the ground."  
Her dad was dropped back onto the ring floor and immediately rushed at Gohan, until he was suddenly stopped about three feet from the boy.  
"This," Gohan calmly, yet icily, continued his explanations, "is a telekinetic wall, telekinesis is of course the mental use of physical force, so I can use it to create an invisible wall that only those with the necessary strength can penetrate. It would seem that you don't measure up. So let's dispense with the telekinesis for now."  
Immediately something changed and her father was launched forward, heading for Gohan again. Videl's surprise was now considerably less as Gohan seized her father's hand and used it to throw him back across the ring.  
For the first time Gohan dropped into a stance, which as far as Videl could see was flawless. "Let's finish this."  
Her dad still didn't seem to have gotten the message and nodded. With a fist pulled back he rushed forward. "Megaton punch!"  
Gohan didn't seem to respond until the last instant, when he simply brought up a finger to stop the incoming fist as though it were merely a child's playful attempt to hit him.  
"Tut, tut. This simply won't do, I'll have to finish this fight myself." Gohan said, his voice full of condesention and still so cold it made Videl worry that she might get frostbite just from listening.  
The next thing Videl saw, his fist was on her father's face, planted squarely between the eyes, as he father just stood there for a seemingly very long second and then simply fell on his back, out cold.  
Gohan simply beat the dust of his hands. "Well that takes care of that." He commented calmly. "Now what was this other surprise we were told about?"  
The class just stared at him in shock, until Videl finally started to clap. Soon the noise spread through the group, a slowly swelling wave of sound as first Erasa and soon most other boys and girls picked it up, applauding not the statement, but the victory that had preceded it.  
  
***  
Next time on Gohan Goes to Highschool, after the applause dies down the surprise will be revealed. And the aftermath of Hercule's defeat, how will the class react to Gohan now? Find out next time.  
  
Well that's chapter 12, now I'll get back to working on Life Is Strange chapter 18 and of course, on chapter 13 for this fic. Anyway, review if you liked it. 


	13. Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and preferably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
To Exarikun:  
You asked for 'really heavy' boy are you going to get it. One of the reasons this chapter was so long in coming was how hard it was for me to write parts of it, the other reasons are the research I had to do and other things I had to do. Anyway, enjoy the 'heavy events' next chapter will probably get lighter again (somewhere in the next chapter at any rate).  
  
To Siver Warrior:  
You're right, Hercule does have some humiliation coming his way, which is why I amply provide him with it (or at least try to) in my fics.  
  
To wind:  
Very observant of you to notice the cliff-thing, it will be explained somewhat more fully this chapter. As for everyone's reaction, you'll just have to read this chapter.  
  
To Hirokono:  
Glad you like Gohan beating Hercule, I know I do. As for why he didn't turn Super-Saiyan, you have to remember that Sayaman has an open helmet in this fic, so his hair shows, turning Super-Saiyan would give that away (besides I'm having him transform this chapter, I was saving the effect).  
  
To Snow:  
Good to know I have your vote for the Greatest Gohan fic award, just one question: Where exactly can one get such an award? ;) (though I doubt I'd really win)  
  
To Bcat:  
Well I don't have to ask what you were on when you wrote that review, it was by your own admission caffine. Gohan is turning out to be rather tough (even tougher than I'd actually intended in this fic, though maybe not the toughest I'll ever write) but I kind of like him that way, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
To Rogue1615:  
I agree on the mental powers, we don't see them often, except when we get the whole Saiyan bonding thing. Still we do see some in the series, Tien and Chaozu are telepathic; Goku telepathically communicates with Oozaru Gohan during the Saiyan Saga; the mind-spar I've literally taken from the series, where Gohan and Krillin do it while their traveling to Namek, so I'm just putting some more emphasis on it.  
  
To Stoked (aka the Knight who says Ni):  
Well, well, a Monty Python review, what do we call it? Monty Python's revenge? Well I must say I'm not impressed by the word Ni, but if you keep it up some shrubberies are going to die. * grins evil grin * How do you like that, knight who says Ni?  
And a special response from my sister Pteska:  
'Ecky-ecky-ecky-ecky-pikang-zoop-boing-goodem-zu-owly-zhiv'  
  
Author's note: Just a little warning, this chapter is rather heavy, more serious than humour this time.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 13 (or 12b for the superstitious): Shock  
  
Gohan waited somewhat impatiently for the applause to die down. He felt ungrateful because of his impatience, but in his eyes the event did not merit the praise. He'd beaten up a weakling, granted the weakling in question was thought by many to be virtually invincible, but that didn't give the fight, or the victory, any substance.  
He bowed as thanks, feeling somewhat awkward as he did so, but the politeness his mother had instilled in him since he was young seemed to take over. Finally the cheering and clapping stopped and he could walk out of the ring.  
Videl was the first of his fellow students to walk up to him.   
"You were great Gohan."  
He just shrugged, the challenge certainly hadn't called for greatness.  
"Frankly you were a better opponent." He replied. "You wouldn't exactly have a great deal of trouble beating him yourself."  
"Still..."   
She seemed a bit lost on any further reply and he turned to face Mr. Stevenson again.  
"Well, like I said, can we get the second part of this little surprise over with while we're still young or what?"  
Mr. Stevenson looked rather nervous, but answered non-the less.  
"Well I really do think we ought to wait for the champ to wake up."  
Gohan shrugged. "With the way I hit him that might be a long wait, if I'm any judge sleeping ugly over there will be out like a light for the next hour or so at least."  
"I still think we should wait for him." Mr. Stevenson said, digging in his verbal heels. "Who knows, he might wake sooner than you think."  
"Yeah who knows," Gohan muttered under his breath, "you might actually figure out what your brain is for. It's just not bloody likely."  
"What was that Mr. Son?" The teacher asked.  
"Nothing." Gohan replied quickly, before turning and walking away from the group.  
  
Gohan walked away aimlessly, lost in thought. Inside his own mind he was fighting himself, fighting to retain his composure and sanity. He could almost feel his footing in that fight start to slip, earlier when he was talking to Videl before the fight with Hercule he'd been unable to tear his eyes from the cliff behind her and for a moment his memories had come with such force that he'd actually seen his friends standing there, cheering him on, and then being attacked by the Cell juniors.  
And even as he fought to retain his sanity part of him seemed to be conspiring against that as he inadvertently made his way to the end of the canyon where he'd been standing nearly seven years before. The place he'd been standing when in a release of great power and fury he'd ended Cell's life with a one-handed Kamehameha wave.  
Once he realised that was where he was a new flood of memories came. He could see Cell at the other end of it in his minds eye, and feel the intensity of the energy between them again.  
In an instant he found himself physically shaking to repress the urge to transform. The urge passed only slowly and it was all he could do to keep his Ki from flaring. Once he'd succeeded in calming himself down again he turned and deliberately walked away from the canyon, there was still tension running wild all through his body and he needed to try and relax it. With that in mind he walked over to a couple of loose boulders standing nearby. Among them he found shelter, not from people, or nature, but from the sights around him.  
As he relaxed his mind his body relaxed too and he ended up slumped against one of the boulders. His breathing was ragged, and his entire sense of reality seemed distant. He was more aware of his heavy breathing because of the sound than because of his rising and falling chest.  
Part of him just wanted to sit down with his hands around his knees and cry, another part seemed to be screaming for action, this was a typically Saiyan part that seemed to feel an urge to drown all memories in blood, his own or that of others.  
Finally the third and more sensible part of him won out and he settled on meditating. In the relative piece of his meditation the forces in his mind met to do battle. Gohan could almost see the different streams of his thoughts moving in the blackness behind his eyelids. He could feel the heat and rush of battle and for a moment his vision seemed to turn red in spite of his closed eyes. Finally his will power prevailed over all fight and flight reactions and slowly forced some stability back into his system. Once that was established he settled back into a much easier meditation to clear his mind, and soon forgot almost everything around him.  
  
When Gohan opened his eyes, he was immediately aware of the passage of time. His instincts somehow told him that nearly an hour had passed. The change in the direction of the shadows around him was as clear to him as a watch in indicating what time it was.   
He got up slowly. His movements felt strained, as though some part of his body was still resisting the calmness he'd imposed upon it, as if part of him still wanted to react to his surroundings, some deep need to turn to anger or sadness that wouldn't quite be repressed.  
"Hopefully it'll get better when we get out of here." He muttered.  
Still forcing himself to an extend he walked back towards the group just in time, from the way his Ki felt it seemed Hercule was just about to wake up.  
"Gohan!" Videl's yell reached him as soon as he'd entered the groups' sight.  
He just nodded and continued on his way towards them as she ran to meet him.  
"Where were you? We were all talking about your fight with my dad, we hardly even noticed you were gone at first."  
"I was meditating, I'm not having a good day today."  
"This isn't a good day?"  
"Not mentally at any rate. As far as the physical combat is concerned, my form was no different from what I'd expect it to be on any given day."  
"So is my dad ever going to wake up?"  
"I'd guess in a couple of minutes. Then hopefully we can get the rest of today's program over with and get out of here."  
"Yeah, I wonder what they have in store for us."  
"Given the way this day is going for me, I have a sneaky suspicion it's nothing I'm going to like."  
"Come on Gohan, I'm sure it's not going to be that bad."  
"Don't be so sure, if there's one thing I've learned over the years it's always to fear the worst, that way there's at least a small chance of being pleasantly surprised."  
Videl nodded, sort of dismissively. "Now let's go join your newly formed fan club."  
  
Videl chuckled as she looked at Gohan. Nearly everybody seemed to be trying to talk to him at once. Only a few of the boys, led by Sharpner and Antino were standing some way off by themselves. They'd been talking amongst themselves about tricks and how Gohan could have possibly done what he did, coming up with explanations ranging from invisible walls, to force fields. But from what she'd seen those explanations were just a form of grasping at straws. Gohan had clearly shown that he wouldn't have needed any intricate device or trick, and using a trick that could possibly be exposed to counter the allegation of the use of tricks was too silly for Gohan to have done. Besides which the telepathic abilities Gohan had demonstrated already pulled all 'tricks' into the realm of the possible in one fell swoop.  
Her chuckle died as she caught a glimpse of Gohan's eyes. As she saw them she realised what Gohan had meant when he'd said this wasn't a good day for him. They seemed almost hollow, with a hint of danger in them, almost as if he had withdrawn from the world mentally to some dangerous memory or fantasy.  
Fortunately the groups' attention was pulled away from Gohan by mister Stevenson yelling: "Hey, he's waking up." From the ring.  
  
Finally another ten minutes later the entire class was seated in a capsule pavilion and a large screen had been positioned over the edge of the crater where the ring had once been.  
Videl had found a seat just of the centre aisle with Gohan sitting next to her. They were almost perfectly in the centre of the Pavilion, out of the aisle of course but in the middle row, front to back.  
The nature of the second part of the surprise had been revealed and Videl found herself dreading it slightly. Apparently OSH had managed to get some never before seen footage of the Cell-games and they were going to show it. At that news Gohan had visibly tensed while her father had paled. Considering what she'd found out in the last week Videl certainly wasn't surprised by her father's reaction and Gohan's, though she didn't have a full explanation for it, did fit with the fact that he obviously knew more about these matters.  
  
For a moment snow filled the huge screen, but then the film started up, showing the desert with the Cell games ring still intact.  
Next to her Videl heard Gohan mutter something under his breath.  
"What?" She whispered.  
"I was reminding myself to get Bulma to fire some-one." He whispered back. "This footage, I can tell from the way it looks that this comes from a composite of several CC observation satellites, this definitely wouldn't be released to the public, so some-one must have stolen it off a CC computer and only employees have that kind of access."  
She nodded and continued to watch, Cell was standing in the centre of the ring and it looked as though no-one had arrived yet. Then all of a sudden a section of the screen was enlarged, showing a reporter and his cameraman.  
The reporter was talking about the start of the Cell-games being just twenty minutes away and then switched the topic to her father as a large black car raced in announcing his arrival.  
The next ten minutes of film were extremely boring as her father first called down the reporter and then proceeded to insult an obviously stoic Cell.  
Then all of a sudden the film started another automatic blow-up that showed a flying man, who reminded Videl of Bulma's husband, Vegeta, approach and then land near the edge of the ring.  
The reporter tried to approach the man, but ran away to hide behind her father when the stranger complained about his insolence and told him to get out of his face.  
The reporter quickly launched into another rant after that, but just as he was finishing the recording switched angels to show a tall red-haired man flying in.  
Videl could hear gasps and various exclamations of surprise ripple through the crowd as Cell spoke to the newcomer.  
"Well, what a surprise. Android Sixteen, you're still alive and kicking and with beautiful repairs no less."  
After a comment by her father, about being able to tell by his outfit that the guy was a nobody, which made Videl wonder what her father's own awful dress-sense made him, Cell suddenly chuckled.  
"Ah, there you are Goku, and just in time. I can hardly wait."  
The camera angel switched again to show the back of Cell's head and a close-up window of an entire group of people flying towards him.  
"Keep it rolling." The reporter choked out, indicating that he'd spotted them as well.  
The group suddenly accelerated slightly and then started it's descend seven people all told landing next to each other in a space of just seconds, behind the first flying arrival.  
Videl quickly scanned the group, one person she was sure of, a little kid with blond hair, who she realised must be Sayaman.  
Of the others several looked familiar, one of them, to her surprise, was Yamcha and another looked surprisingly like Krillin.  
The film soon recaptured her attention, but she couldn't really make heads or tales of any of the conversation going on between the new-comers, and felt like digging a hole under her seat to hide in when her father got in on the act. When her father's students added to the fun as well, turning her embarrasment up to a new level. A level that in fact, made her earlier wish for a hole to hide in seem in adequate and made her wish for a meteor-impact crater instead.   
And then, after a fight by her father that almost made his students look capable, finally one of the strangers, the large man with blond hair, stepped up to fight.  
Just as he stepped into the ring on screen the picture froze, and only a fraction of a second later Videl felt a burst of heat next to her, where Gohan was seated, followed by a yell, that seemed to cut through everything and chill her right to the bone.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
The heat next to her surged again and as she finally turned her head she saw a gold glow enveloping Gohan, his hair changed to a blond colour and his eyes turned teal. Then the process continued and as the aura around him intensified, his hair lengthened slightly, still standing up but with just a little more volume and his muscles seemed to grow.  
Gohan's eyes remained locked on the screen and just a Videl tried to move her hand to snap him out of it, the aura around him expanded, enveloping the whole group and forming a layer over them like a second skin, which prevented her movement.  
'How...?' Videl cut of her own thoughts when she noticed the look in Gohan's eyes, somehow they seemed empty, as if all thought behind them was gone.  
  
***  
Next time on Gohan Goes to Highschool, what exactly has happened to Gohan? And what exactly has Gohan done? Will Videl be able to move again? Will I be able to write it somewhat more quickly? Will I write another next time on composed entire of questions?  
  
Well this chapter was a long time in the coming. I had to rewatch most of the Cell-games and then decide not to use most of it, but it still took time, and time is pretty scarce for me right now (should have been studying, exams coming up starting November 6th etc.). Hopefully the next chapter should be a little lighter again, though probably not in the first half of the chapter.  
  
Anyway if you liked it please review. 


	14. Suspension and Relief

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
This is Gohan/Videl, probably some romance but that isn't the main purpose of this fic. The main purpose is 2 fold.   
Firstly this is a challenge to myself to write something with chapters shorter than 5000 words, and preferably in the 2000 to 3000 word range. Both just for the heck of it, and to do something about my sister's (Pteska) need to impress me with longer chapters ;). Also to stop myself from constantly saying mine's bigger ;).  
Pteska saying: I object your honour.   
Judge saying: Approved.   
TW saying: Withdrawn.  
//Note, those last three lines are by Pteska.  
Second it's a place for me to use all my rejected but funny scenes, as well as some new for this fic and funny scenes.  
  
Responses to reviews:  
  
To wind:  
Yes, go you, you are observant. It's also a good thing you like serious chapters, because this one is still pretty serious. Next one should be back to humour though, after all there's no reason to over-do the seriousness.  
  
To Light02:  
Actually Gohan just went level 2, as for level three... Read and find out.  
  
To White Rain:  
It's easy to over look, but it's been seven years not since the Cell-games, but since the Cell-games announcement, which was two days before Gohan's birthday.  
  
To Lady Foeseeker:  
Here's the next chapter, hope you didn't have too hard of a time with the straight-jacket while reading this.  
  
To SerpentTreize:  
It's always good to hear from people who agree with my interpretation of Gohan's true character. As you say, the way they portrayed him in the show was all wrong after the Cell-games.  
  
To Bcat:  
I know, cliffies are cruel, at least when they're other people cliffies ;). This chapter doesn't have one though, not really anyway.  
  
To aqua-illusion:  
Glad to see another review agreeing with my portrayal of Gohan, I hope you enjoy this chapter, there's at least some character development going on. As far as Gohan's hiding his abilities is concerned, he is getting a little more lax about it, but that's also due, at least in part, to his Saiyan side reintegrating with the rest of his character and therefor taking on a permanent, active, surface roll.  
  
To Johnny Rage:  
No I wasn't just holding off because you hadn't reviewed yet. Just busy FINALY getting Life is Strange 18 out and recovering from the previous chapter. I'm glad you liked the emotions and I'd like to think I did a decent job, but writing Gohan that confused took a lot out of me, emotionally, I needed to recharge those batteries before writing this chapter.  
  
To Mysticgohanrox:  
Thanks for the compliment. As for the emotions, look at my response to Johnny above, it doesn't come easy to me either. The reason it works is that I was at least as sucked into his emotions writing it as you were reading it.  
  
Gohan Goes To Highschool  
  
Chapter 14: Suspension and Relief  
  
For a moment Videl nearly lost herself in the emptiness of Gohan's eyes, but she quickly looked away as best she could. Her efforts to do so were hindered, however, by what ever it was that was holding her body and therefor her head was? locked in position.  
There wasn't any of the noise she would have expected the class to generate in this state of confinement. But when she tried to speak she quickly found the cause for that, the field that was holding her, holding them, was to restrictive for her to speak, only allowing just enough room for her to breathe.   
All in all it made Videl thankful that she'd only turned part way, just enough to allow her to see Gohan. It made it easier for her to avoid seeing his eyes, by simply looking out of the corners of her eyes. It also allowed her to see a strange event, most of the people she'd seen just moments before in the video footage were now flying towards them. Some of them were instantly recognisable as they landed, the tall green one would definitely stand out anywhere, just like the one with three eyes. Krillin was also there and Yamcha was hot on his tail. Finally, half a minute or so after the others had landed, Vegeta came flying in, carrying Bulma, while Goten and Trunks flew either side of him.  
'Figures.' Videl thought, just a bit jealous. 'Of course EVERYONE he knows can fly.'  
"Gohan, what's going on bro?" Videl could recognise Krillin's voice, even though she couldn't see him speak, as he had left her rather limited field of vision directly after landing.  
There was no answer and after a pause of what Videl estimated to be several minutes Krillin spoke again: "Any ideas as to why he's not answering."  
"I'm not sure he can." One of the people that was still in Videl's sight, the large green man, replied almost instantly.  
"What do you mean Piccolo?"  
"I can't sense anything telepathically, it's as though his mind has shut itself down."  
"But how... Hey look what's on the screen."  
"Goku!" She wasn't sure whose voice this last remark came from.  
"Ah well," she could see Krillin shrugging his shoulders as he walked back into her view, "I suppose it makes sense."  
"What makes sense Krillin?" This was Bulma's voice, coming from almost directly behind her.  
"That the first thing Gohan's ever really done for himself is going crazy. Think about it, ever since he was little he's been doing whatever everyone else, whatever we, wanted him to do. So he's become the perfect student to please his mother. He's kept training, because we all expected him to be a good fighter. And even worse, after the Cell-games we all expected him to be happy, so when he seemed happy, non of us looked into it, nobody checked to see if there wasn't some pain underneath it all."  
Silence fell and the people Videl could see looked pensive, she was feeling rather pensive herself as well, she was trying, with little luck, to make sense of what she was hearing, about Gohan, clearly he had something to do with the Cell-games, but what it was still wasn't clear to her.  
"So what do we do?" This was Vegeta's voice, not sounding as gruff as Videl remembered it.  
"Oh come on Vegeta, that's easy." This was Bulma again.  
"Really, then explain it to me woman."  
"Well it all goes back to the root of the problem, Gohan clearly got the push over the edge when he saw Goku on the screen, that's probably why he froze the picture, he's trying to stop time at a point where Goku's still alive."  
"Makes sense, but what do we do?" This was the three-eyed man, who happened to be in Videl's view.  
"It's simple," Vegeta announced, "we all power up and blast the brat into the next dimension, and then wish him back."  
"No Vegeta." This was an entirely new voice, and Videl turned her eyes back towards Gohan to see its origin, keeping them directed as far upward as possible to try to avoid his eyes. This meant her view was largely filled by the canopy roof of the pavilion above her, while the rest was taken up by what little sky she could between the bottom of the canopy and the top of Gohan's head.  
With this limited field of view it took a few seconds before what had caused the sound came into view, a flying carpet. As the carpet landed near the screen, causing Videl to role her eyes back that way, she could see it's occupants for the first time, a black man wearing a turban, and another green man, who was surprisingly short compared to the other green man she'd seen.  
"If you try to attack Gohan now he will still react, and in reacting he will quite possibly find a new level of Super-Saiyan, he's on the verge of a break-through already."  
"Are you sure Dende?" The tall green man asked.  
The new-comer, presumable Dende, nodded. "As sure as I'm Earth's Kami."  
It took a few seconds for the implications of this statement to hit Videl. The first shock came with the realisation that this little guy was God, or Kami. The second was that there were apparently more Gods, and other planets with life, the implications she was sure reached ever further, but these were the most important.  
"Yes I'm sure Piccolo. And if he breaks that barrier, in this state of mind, I shudder to think what would happen. I think we'd be lucky if earth survived in such circumstances."  
The taller green man, Piccolo, nodded. "With how far gone Gohan's mind is it's a wonder we're still here at all."  
"So what do you suggest we do, Namek?" This was Vegeta again.  
"I think your wife has a suggestion on that one Vegeta."  
"Uh, yeah." Bulma walked into Videl's view as she spoke and appeared to be examining the video machine. "I was thinking that if we could get this thing to play on, Gohan might snap out of it. If he is trying to freeze time at the point where the video is, he should snap out of it when he's unsuccessful."  
"The device is blocked by a telekinetic-field." Krillin stated, also walking over to it to investigate. "The question is if we can remove the field without Gohan reacting."  
"I think it should work, by making an inverse field, that will leave Gohan's intact, but undo its function." The short green man, Kami, as Videl reminded herself, ventured. "The problem is the raw power that's in the field, I think we'll need to channel combined powers."  
The other green man nodded. "We will channel our powers through you Dende, I know you've been practising you telekinetic and telepathic skills."  
There was some activity as everyone moved around forming a line linked by hands on backs with Dende at the front. He seemed to concentrate and Videl thought she saw a slight glow around his antennae as the video suddenly started playing again.  
The next instant Videl was surprised by the speed at which he own mind was registering things. First of all Gohan's scream resumed, another "NOOOO!" coming from his lips, and then suddenly she could move again. As she turned to Gohan she saw him shoot up out of his seat, into the air and tearing through the canopy roof of the pavilion, than as she turned back she saw Goten, Trunks, Krillin and the large green man called Piccolo all take off after him.  
She herself stood up, feeling some pain in her legs from the strain of whatever field had held her and her classmates still. The silence around her was quickly fading into a cacophony of confused and scared noises produced by her classmates.  
Videl shook her head, in a strange attempt to clear away the noise and then walked towards the screen where some of the remaining strangers were still assembled, though out of those she'd only ever met Yamcha before. She'd seen Bulma during career-day of course and even asked one question, but they hadn't been really introduced. Of course she and Yamcha hadn't been introduced all that much either, but at least Gohan had told Yamcha her name and they had exchanged a few more words about her stance and swing during the baseball lesson.  
"Excuse me."  
Yamcha turned to face her and a look of recognition passed over his face. "You're Videl, right?"  
"Yes, but I was wondering, what's going on here."  
'When did I get so subtle?' Videl wondered after her question. 'I guess I'm just realising how badly some of these people out class me. Maybe I was arrogant after all.'  
"That's a bit hard to explain." Yamcha interrupted her thoughts. "And I'm definitely not the best person to explain the finer points."  
Meanwhile Bulma approached.  
"Yamcha?"  
"Yes Bulma."  
"Who's this?"  
"This is Videl Satan."  
"Oh really." Bulma smiled at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Videl. Krillin told me about you."  
Videl blushed slightly as she remembered Gohan's analysis of his friends, he'd been spot on and Bulma turned back to Yamcha.  
"I just wanted to remind you, Yamcha, that we really shouldn't say anything Gohan wouldn't."  
Yamcha nodded. "He's halfway around the world by now, but you're right of course."  
Videl's eyes widened as she heard that figure announced so seriously. If Gohan was halfway around the world he had a level of speed that no aircraft could match.  
'I wonder how fast Sayaman could fly.' She thought absentmindedly. She shook herself. 'Haven't you figured it out yet, the transformation, the hair, the powers, Gohan has to be Sayaman.' She mentally scolded as it dawned on her.  
She was about to ask something on that subject of Bulma when Gohan reappeared, at least she thought it was him. There was none of his usual softness in his features and his hair, still blond, or rather golden, hung down to his knees. He got closer and landed and she saw to her surprise that for some reason he had no eyebrows anymore and he was audibly panting.  
"Where are Trunks, Goten, Krillin and Piccolo?" Bulma asked.  
"They'll be here shortly." Gohan managed between pants. "The transformation fully took hold about four thousand miles back and my speed shot through the roof when it did. I kind of left them behind when that happened."  
"So what are the limits on this new form?" Yamcha asked.  
Gohan shrugged. "I haven't been pushing the limits yet. But it has a time factor, unlike levels one and this one actually requires a continual effort for me to maintain it. But I can probably develop twice the speed and power I can in level two. But like I said there is a time factor, so I doubt I could keep it up for more than a quarter of an hour, twenty minutes at most."  
"So!" Videl turned her head at this statement to see Vegeta. It seemed strange that a single word could so definitely be a statement, but it was. Gohan certainly seemed to take it as such, as he turned to Vegeta and nodded in a seemingly significant way. Vegeta looked like he was going to open his mouth for a second, but then took off in a blaze of blue and white energy.  
"What..." Videl started, but Gohan interrupted her.  
"I know we've got a lot to talk about. But later, right now this is that last place I need to be."  
"I..." Videl started again, but he was already airborne, heading back the way he came, meeting up with Piccolo, Krillin, Goten and Trunks, who were just arriving as he flew.  
  
***  
Next time on Gohan Goes to Highschool, will Gohan and Videl really have a lot to talk about? And how will the rest of the class react to everything that's happened? And as an added bonus a familiar villain is waiting in the wings to make a new appearance, so don't miss the next chapter of Gohan Goes to Highschool.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter, we should be back to the humorous side of things next time. Please review. 


End file.
